The Untold Story
by jesi lily
Summary: The tuth of what was lost and never to be returned, the truth of two destined to be lovers and their closest friends and family. The story everyone once thougt they knew.
1. Chapter 1

A tall middle-aged woman with long curly blonde hair glided through a large kitchen carrying two plates of buttered toast, she wandered out onto a patio and sat down next to a middle aged man who was silently reading a newspaper, she placed the plates delicately onto a table in front of them when the man spoke up.

"Rose darling, are the girls up yet?" He asked with a yawn, peering over the top of the paper at her.

Rose laughed, her face a light beautiful with her amusement.

"Awake? Before eleven, I think not," Rose replied with a smile, a perfectly painted rose lips showing the extreme beauty she held with that perfect smile.

Just then the pair heard a pair of slipper covered feet thunder down the stairs, a small bang and then a loud voice crying out in pain, as was the usual occurance for a summer holiday. Within seconds a young girl appeared beside the adults holding her head, fully clad in pink bunny pyjamas and bunny slippers.

"Ran into the door frame again honey?" The man asked with a smirk, his chocolate brown eyes light with amusement.

"Mark dear, she runs into the door frame every morning," Rose teased, slipping her daughters honey ginger hair behind her small ear, a look of concern etched into her features. "Tulip come here; let me check your head." She said with a kind smile, the girl called Tulip stepped into the morning light, revealing sparkling emerald green eyes, which stood out beautifully against her pale freckled skin.

"Tulip honey, when will you learn? You'll get seriously hurt one day," Rose said seriously, taking her daughters face, before allowing her to sit down.

"Sorry mummy. It was an accident." Tulip replied quietly.

"Don't be sorry honey, just try to be more careful, that includes not running down the stairs at break-neck speed," Rose said with a small smile satisfied that Tulip would live Rose got up and went into the kitchen, Mark and Tulip following.

There was a knock at the door and Mark said he would answer it, he left the room tightening the belt on his blue bath robe. Rose however went to the stove to cook pancakes for the rest of the family.

"Tulip are your sisters up yet?" Rose asked her daughter who was pouring herself a rather large glass of chocolate milk, while eyeing up some freshly cooked muffins.

"Petunia is. But the twins ain't," Tulip said between sips, as she edged towards the muffins.

"Aren't, Tulip. Pet I assume is getting ready for her date tonight," Rose said as she wandered around the kitchen, straightening flowers in their vases.

"Yes, though I see no reason for her to bother."

"Why is that?"

"Because hippo-man can only get any action from Pet-"

"Tulip! You're seven; I never want you to say something like that again. How do you... Where did you... Vernon is... Delightful, and Pet cares for him." Rose said firmly with a grimace, truth be told no one but Pet liked Vernon and it was obvious he was only with Pet because no one else would have him. Not to mention their family was relatively wealthy, and Rose did not doubt that's part of the reason Vernon had asked Pet on a date. "What have the twins said to you about Vernon and Pet this time?" Rose asked, eyebrows raised, she knew very well the twins had said something.

But Tulip only smiled innocently and left carrying a muffin in her hand, and a cheeky smile on her face as Rose rolled her eyes, knowing her daughters only too well.

"Rose, there are two policemen here, I will be talking to them in the living room." Mark insisted, looking pale as he pushed into the kitchen seconds after Tulip had left. Worry filled Rose, as she watched after her husband, but she was quickly distracted when within second two girls of eleven appeared, identical in every way but their hair colour. One girl had strawberry red hair and the other golden blonde.

"Morning," The blonde haired girl said with a yawn, she slid onto a stool that was placed around the centre worktop in the kitchen, she reached for two muffins, as the redheaded girl poured two glasses of orange juice from the fridge.

"The doorbell woke us up." The red head stated, looking up at her mother for a second, before placing the glasses on the worktop beside her sister. Rose nodded and then rounded on the blonde.

"Ivy, dear, you wouldn't have said anything to Tulip about Pet or her boyfriend?" Rose asked, she wasn't going to bother being subtle, Ivy was smarter than that.

When Ivy shook her head no Rose turned to the red head.

"Lily?"

Lily too shook her head no and Rose sighed there was no way to get it out of them, if one said one thing the other would, and neither would ever give up the other one. They were far too close for that.

"Rose gather the girls, meet me in the living room," Mark said from the door way of the kitchen, Lily and Ivy looked at each other as Rose nodded, flattening out her skirt and gliding out the room.

Ten minutes later Lily, Ivy, Tulip and Rose were sitting with Mark and the two policemen waiting for Petunia.

"I'm sorry she always takes her time," Rose apologised to the policemen who nodded in understanding, when a tall browned hair girl appeared and sat down as if the whole situation was extremely boring. Both Lily and Ivy rolled their eyes, while Mark frowned at his eldest daughter.

"I'm afraid we have bad news for you," The first policeman said, his expression grave.

"Mr and Mrs Dunn have passed away," The second policeman continued, there was a gasp in the room, and a sudden out break of tears from Tulip.

"There bodies were found last night; the cause of death is still to be found," The girls sat in shock, tulip shook as she cried, her mother stroked her hair and hugged her as she looked at the police officer in shock… Her parents, the girls' grandparents…

"I hope they made a will." Petunia said suddenly breaking the silence that had taken them; her tone was absent, but cold.

"Pet, you selfish dog!" Ivy screeched looking as if she were about to lunge at her sister, and quickly the police officers excused themselves.

Rose and Mark however barely noticed as they looked at each other over the tops of their daughters' heads, each knowing more than they wanted to, and fearing for their girls.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days went by in a blur for the Evans's, they held a low-key funeral for Rose's parents, but it all seemed odd to Lily and Ivy, Petunia didn't care and Tulip was still too young to understand.

A Week after the death of their grandparents Lily, Ivy and Tulip were playing on the front lawn of Evans Mansion. Tulip was on the floor giggling when she spotted something.

"Ivy, Look, Ivy it's an owl. But its midday!" Tulip giggled some more at the owl that was confused to night and day.

Ivy and Lily looked up to see a barn owl flying right at them. Before either of them had a chance to think the owl landed in front of the twins and stuck its right leg out. There were two letter attached to the owls leg.

"Go on Lily! Get the letters." Ivy urged to scared to get them herself, not that she would admit that.

When Lily finally got the letter the owl gave a quick hoot and then flew off. Tulip was watching her sisters excitedly, it wasn't everyday an owl dropped letter off at the mansion.

"Ivy, these letters are addressed oddly. Listen to this Tulip." Lily said amused.

"_Lily Evans  
Front lawn  
Evans Mansion  
Kent_

Who on earth would send us a letter addressed to our front lawn?" Lily asked.

"Mine's the same.

_Ivy Evans  
Front lawn  
Evans Mansion  
Kent_

Lily open yours first." Ivy pleaded.

With a sigh Lily carefully opened her letter she read it, and nearly fainted.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Evans  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. A family of Wizards will arrive at your home on the 1 August as long as you have sent you reply by 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Lily turned to Ivy it appeared she too had read her letter.

"What does it say Ivy?" Tulip asked. So Ivy read the letter out to her little sister.

"Do you think it means witchcraft as in witches?" Ivy asked Lily.

"Yes as in witches, Miss Evans." Came a calm male voice behind the three young girls.

The girls turned to see a tall old man, he was wearing a bright purple dress like thing, he had electric blue eyes and long white hair with a matching beard.

"Hello, I am Albus Dumbledore; could you possibly show me to your parents?" Dumbledore asked with a kind smile, as he didn't seem to pose any threat against the family Lily agreed and brought him through the manor to the patio in the garden.

"Mum, dad, you have a visitor." Lily said to her parents. Mark and Rose turned to see Albus Dumbledore standing behind them and jumped slightly.

"Albus, you're back!" Mark said stating the obvious. Lily and Ivy looked at each other questioningly; neither had seem their parents quite so anxious.

"Yes, I am back, you might want to sit down, we have many things to discuss." Dumbledore said with a soft smile. "I apologize Tulip but we need to speak with Lily and Ivy too, but if you switch the television on I feel your favourite film will be on." He said with a warm smile as the youngest Evans child ran off in excitement.

After Tulip disappeared Dumbledore sat down.

"Now down to business." He said seriously. "Lily, Ivy, you are witches. I run a school, much like a boarding school, which teaches witches and wizards, of your age, how to control and develop their powers." Dumbledore paused to let this sink in. "Have you ever experienced that you couldn't explain when you were feeling a strong emotion?"

Lily nodded.

"When Dennis was picking on me because of my hair colour his hair turned my exact shade and his mum couldn't dye over it, it faded out to its usual colour after a weeks or so though."

"When Pet said I was stupid and immature her box of Barbies blew up." Ivy smirked. Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle at both examples.

"Yes you both have magical powers. But because of your close connection you may find you have more hidden powers." Dumbledore said with a grin. His eyes were shinning happily.

The girls both sat shocked.

"I hope you will join us at Hogwarts both of you." Dumbledore said his eyes were shinning with curiosity.

**"WE'RE GOING!"** both screamed at the same time as soon as the question was asked.

Dumbledore turned to Rose and Mark and awaited their answer.

"Albus look after our girls." Rose said with a smile and Mark nodded.

"In the letters there is a list of equipment you will need; I will send the Potters to help the girls with their shopping. The Potters are a very old wizarding family, they have been around since the beginning, and I trust each one of them with my life." Dumbledore said proudly to Mark and Rose. "Just give the girls some money and they can change it at Diagon alley, which is where they will buy their supplies." With that Dumbledore showed himself out.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Lily and Ivy were sitting in the living room. The girls were told to dress nicely so Lily was wearing a light mint green top, a black skirt, white tights and forest green buckle shoes. Ivy was wearing an ice blue top, a white skirt with white buckle shoes and little white socks. (Well they only eleven).

They were chatting excitedly about the classes they thought they might have when a loud knock at the door made them jump. They heard their mum open the door and welcome a lot of people in, which wasn't what they were expecting.

Within seconds Rose appeared with a group of people behind her.

"Well, Lily, Ivy, these are the Potters." Rose said somewhat nervously.

"Not all of us, but most of us." A tall lady with black hair and chocolate brown eyes said with a warm smile.

"Let me introduce everyone." She said.

"Im Christine Potter." The lady said.

"This is my husband Harold Potter." A Tall man with black hair and coffee brown eyes smiled at the twins.

"This is my eldest, Claire; she will be in her fifth year at Hogwarts." A Tall with long curly black hair and chocolate brown eyes waved at the twins.

"This is Amy; she'll be in her third year." A slightly smaller girl with wavy black hair and coffee brown eyes smiled shyly.

"And James, he will be in your year." A tall boy with messy black hair and coffee brown eyes, covered by round wire rimmed glasses, grinned at the twins.

"I'm Sirius black." A tall boy with shaggy brown hair and grey eyes interrupted Christine, who simply grinned.

"He'll be in you year too." Harold laughed.

"Go on girls introduce yourselves." Rose said with a kind smile at two of her daughters.

"Im Lily." Lily said shyly.

"And I'm Ivy" Ivy said more confidently.

"You're both going to grow up really beautiful." Christine said to the twins as Rose beamed, true the twins were really pretty.

"Will you be alright with so many?" Rose asked with a smile.

"Oh the kids know how to behave, and your two seem like angels." Christine said with a slight grin which Rose returned.

"Alright we better get going." Harold said.

"Bye mum." The twins said at the same time giving their mum a quick hug and then left with the Potters and friend.

The ride to Diagon alley was uneventful apart from Lily and Ivy's excitement about the magically stretched car which everyone found rather cute. Oh and James' liking for Lily and Sirius' for Ivy.

The car pulled into a space outside an old looking pub which they entered, when they reached a garden like part of the pub, which Ivy noted that not many people actually saw, Harold tapped a stick like thing on some brick and the wall turned into an arch leading to a cobbled street with tons of shops lining either side.

Lily and Ivy gasped, 'wow'

Diagon alley was cool.

"Ok we should get the books last, they are always the heaviest." Harold suggested. Christine nodded.

"Robes, school supplies, pets, books. But some one should wait outside with the pets." Christine said.

"Pets?" Ivy asked.

"Owls, rats, bats, toads or cats." James said.

"Mum come on, look whose coming." Claire said slightly nastily.

Lily and Ivy turned to see a group of three girls coming their way.

The shortest girl had silvery blonde hair and ice blue eyes, she must have been Lily and Ivy's age, but she had a cold beauty about her.

The middle girl was about Claire's age, she had long black hair and black empty eyes, and she gave off a slightly evil feel.

The tallest girl was smiling kindly, she had golden blonde hair and silver blue eyes, but she seemed friendly, which the other two didn't.

"Ew Cissa, there is a bunch of mud-blood lovers in our way." The black haired girl said to the silvery blonde haired girl, who shoved her nose in the air.

"Bella, shut up or I'll make your life hell and Cissa get your large pointed nose out of the air, stuck up cow." The tallest said to the two girls who appeared to be her sisters.

"I'm so sorry about these two." The girl said to Christine and Harold.

"Andromeda there's no reason for you to apologize, not you at least. Your sisters are cows we know that." Claire said.

"Claire!" Christine exclaimed.

"Nah Mrs. P, she's right. How's Ted?" Sirius asked with a friendly smile.

"He's good. But I got to get these two out before they cause more trouble, bye Mr and Mrs. P, and everyone else." Andromeda said with a smile and then dragged her sisters off behind her.

"Madame Malkin's it is." Harold said and then started toward a shop.

"We don't have any money." Ivy spoke up.

"Well we do have money but not wizard money." Lily corrected.

Ok well mum why don't you go and change Lily and Ivy's money and me and Amy will look after the girl while dad looks after the boys?" Claire suggested.

"Good idea Claire." Christine said and left towards the tallest building down Diagon alley as the others went into Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Hello Mr Potter a bit early in the summer aren't you?" A portly lady asked, she was carrying what Lily and Ivy had earlier been told was a wand, as they assumed.

"Now here we have Claire, Amy, James and Sirius, but who are these two stunning girls?" Madame Malkin asked smiling.

"Madame Malkin meet Lily, the red head, and Ivy, the blonde. They're muggle born." Harold explained as Madame Malkin nodded smiling.

Just then the door opened and in sauntered a boy of fourteen with long blonde hair and cold blue eyes.

He looked around the shop and spotted the Potters and scowled, and then his eyes landed on Lily and Ivy.

"Potter what on earth are two beauties like this doing with you?" The boy asked outraged.

"Go away Malfoy." Amy said, speaking for the first time that day.

"Answer the question first." The blonde boy snarled. Lily and Ivy could feel the loathing between the Potters and this blonde boy.

"We're friends of the Potters." Ivy said faking a sweet smile.

Malfoy arched an eyebrow and then gave her a seductive look that made her want to hurl, dude eleven, boys still have cooties!

"Well red hair, if your pureblood you'd be a Prewett, Weasley or possibly a Bones." The boy stated.

"I'm muggle born; I believe that's the term wizard's use." Lily said with a similar fake smile as Ivy's.

"Every girl has her faults, and I assume by the eyes that this lovely girl is your sister." The boy said turning to Ivy.

"Mister Malfoy I need to get the girls measured." Madame Malkin said sensing that a nasty reply was going to be thrown at Malfoy.

After Christine returned with the twins' wizarding money everyone went and got their school supplies, that weren't books. They then went on to choose pets, as Claire and Amy already had pets it was only James, Sirius, Lily and Ivy who went into the magical pet store. Ivy got a barn owl she named Beakers and Lily got a ginger and white kitten she named Megs.

On the way back to the Evans Manor it was agreed that James, Sirius, Amy and some friends would come over to the manor to hang out in the pool.


	4. Chapter 4

The following Saturday came and as agreed the twins were sitting the living room of Evans Manor.

"Mum wasn't too impressed with the owl was she?" Ivy asked with a smirk.

Lily laughed; it drove their mother mad that Ivy brought an Owl, their dad liked it as did Tulip but Petunia thought it was odd and ever since she found out about Lily and Ivy's magical abilities she'd been picking on them for being freaks.

The girls lapsed into a comfortable silence that was soon broken by a knock at the front door. Lily went and opened the door while Ivy told their parents that their guests had arrived.

As Lily opened the door she saw a small group of boys and Amy, three of the boys she recognized.

"Remus!" Lily yelled joyfully before throwing her arms around his neck, he hugged her back just as enthusiastically, his long limbs easily wrapping around her small frame.

"Remus said you were friends, but this?" Sirius asked, sounding slightly surprised as he watched the pair hugging.

"Well Lily and Ivy are some of my best friends along with you guys of course," Remus explained as he followed Lily into the house.

"What are you a…?" Lily asked as it dawned on her what he was.

"Yes I am, sorry I never said anything. I figured you were a witch, but I wasn't sure," Remus admitted sheepishly, shrugging slightly.

"Remus you pig head," Ivy cackled from behind Lily.

Remus smiled as James, Sirius, Amy and another boy grinned.

"Heard it all?" Remus asked grinning at the blonde girl.

"But of course, Darling." Ivy teased, hugging tightly now that Lily had let go of him.

"Hey Lily, Ivy, meet Peter Pettigrew," James said indicating to a short plump boy with blonde wispy hair, he wasn't like James, Sirius and Remus who were undeniably cute at eleven, this boy was feeble, not friendly and confident like the other three. Lily politely waved but Ivy didn't bother, neither of the twins got a good vibe for Peter.

"So you want to go to the pool?" Lily asked diverting from any possible trouble, Ivy wasn't one to hold back.

"Well it's indoor and heated," Remus grinned.

Lily and Ivy allowed Remus to show everyone the way as they went up and got their swimming costumes. When the girls came back down to the pool room they found Amy sitting on the pool edge with only her feet in the water watching the boys splash around.

"Amy. Why aren't you in the water?" Lily asked kindly, sitting down next to the teenage girl, she smiled at her, receiving one back as they sat together.

"Lily you're really kind. I can tell with out having to really talk to you very much, it just radiates from you. That's why I don't think you should enter the wizarding world," Amy said quietly, Lily looked at her with shock, she didn't know where this was coming from, Amy sounded so sincere, it was hard though, Lily wanted to be part of the wizarding world, she was excited.

"Why?" Lily asked confused.

Amy sighed, she watched as Ivy jumped on Sirius' back, the boys laughing as he went under quickly reappearing to splash her back.

"Boys!" Amy yelled. "We should tell them."

Each of them looked at with other and nodded, both Lily and Ivy looked confused now, it was like they had planned this.

"The thing is the wizarding world isn't safe," Amy said with a sigh, she ran her hand through her dark locks.

"There's this guy who is killing muggle born witches and wizards," James continued, he looked just as severe as his sister.

"But me and Lily are muggle born…" Lily trailed off as realization hit.

"This guy, he goes by the name of Voldemort, he strikes fear into anyone who hears his name, they call him you-know-who or he-who-must-not-be-named." Sirius muttered, he grave looked told the twins he knew more then he was letting on.

"He has many followers," Peter mumbled.

"But our side also has its followers, we have Dumbledore!" James protested, looking affronted. A silence fell over the group and Lily couldn't stand it so she dived into the pool, the others followed her lead and everyone ended up playing water 'it', even Amy.

After an hour of swimming everyone got out of the pool, dried and changed and left for the kitchen for food. Everyone was eating happily when the doorbell sounded and Rose appeared with Christine by her side.

"Hi mum," James said with Amy, both looking up at the dark haired woman, a stark contrast to the blonde of Rose.

"Hey kids, I've come to take you home," Christine said warmly, smiling at the kids.

"Well the kids are still eating, how about we have a cup of tea?" Rose asked and soon enough the pair were chatting merrily over cups of tea.

After everyone had gone Lily and Ivy sat in their room wondering what it would be like when they entered the wizarding world, if not a little cautious of what await them when they got there.


	5. Chapter 5

The last days of summer went by in a big blur for the twins and suddenly they found themselves standing in front of a large bright red train, with the help of the Potters, surrounded by parents and children. There was so much noise, the whistling of the train, and the yells of goodbyes, it was hectic, but the energy was brilliant, so merry.

"Lily is that you?" Lily heard a female voice shout, she turned to see Claire pushing her way towards Lily and Ivy. "Sorry Ivy but with so many blondes around Lily was easier to spot," Claire grinned sheepishly.

Ivy just laughed, but soon realized that Claire was right, next to no on had red hair, no matter as bright as Lily's.

"Come on girls follow me, the boys have already got a compartment and met a couple of girls in your year. Oh and do you want to stop off and meet some of my friends on the way, they are in Gryffindor, which is the house you two will be most likely sorted in, because Gryffindor is one of the best house's and you seem like Gryffindors to me." Claire grinned, she was dressed up, Lily noted wearing a short skirt and white tank top, her hair was pulled up with tendrils hanging around her face, usually she was wearing jeans and t-shirt.

With Claire's help Lily and Ivy got their trunks and pets on the Hogwarts Express and wandered down the corridor as the train pulled away from the station, passing many people on the way. Eventually half way down the train, when Claire pulled them into a compartment.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet Lily and Ivy Evans, they're the gorgeous muggles I told you two about," Claire said to the two girls that were already in the compartment.

"Lily, Ivy, meet Kaydee McLaggen, Jayda Derwent, Nathan Longbottom, Steven Wood and Luis Jordan." Claire introduced, Kaydee and Jayda were the same age as Claire, Kaydee was a dark haired girl who had a voluminous figure, while Jayda was much smaller, a tiny girl with a punky attitude quickly shown by the ice blonde hair with ebony streaks in it. Nathan was a handsome lad with tinkling caramel eyes; Steven was a blonde haired lad with mismatching brown eyes, and Luis a beautifully dark skinned lad, with the most alluring shade of honey eyes.

"You were right Claire they're stunning!" Jayda exclaimed as Lily and Ivy blushed, feeling a little awkward.

A few minutes later the twins went to the boys' compartment, Steven and Nathan offered to take their trunks as the girls were struggling.

When eventually they arrived at the compartment and their trunks were away Lily and Ivy noticed two girls they hadn't met before, the ones Claire had mentioned earlier.

One of them had huge sandy blonde curls falling around her smiling face, she looked like a china doll with rosy cheeks and porcelain skin. The other in stark contrast had pin straight dark hair, and slightly harsher features, with a straight nose and defined cheekbones.

"Hey Lily, hey Ivy, Meet Robyn Dunne and Hannah Longbottom. They are in our year, both purebloods, and very likely to be in Gryffindor." Remus pointed out with a sheepish grin, Robyn the blonde haired girl smiled and waved first, and Hannah the dark haired girl nodded at them both. Ivy grinned in return.

"Trying to load us on to some other people now, fed up with us?" Ivy asked teasingly, eyebrows raised.

"What makes you so sure we want them?" Robyn asked teasingly, eyeing up Lily and Ivy with a playful glare.

"How could you not wasn't us?" Lily asked dramatically, falling into a seat beside Remus.

"Well you look a bit too weak for my liking," Hannah teased.

Soon everyone was laughing and it was obvious they would all be quite good friends, to say the least. Everyone was chatting happily when it started to get dark outside very quickly, Lily looked to her watch to find it was only four, and already the train had stopped but there was no platform to be seen.

"Strange," She murmured while the boys got their robes so they could go off and change thinking the journey was nearly over, there was silence along the train, she wasn't happy about this, Lily was nervous about the dark.

"What was that Lily?" Hannah asked, looking up from her trunk as she pulled black robes from it.

"It's only four," Lily answered looking at her watch once more to make it was working properly.

"What do you mean it's only four, the train doesn't get to Hogsmeade until the evening," Sirius asked amazed, looking out the window for some sign of the school they would soon be attending. Peter looked out the window and let out a frightened squeak.

It was dark outside but that wasn't what made Peter squeak, what made Peter squeak was the approaching robed figures.

* * *

The Potters and their friends had been asked a favour at the beginning of summer, it was a simple but vital tasks.

"Look after the twins," At first they didn't know who the twins were, but Dumbledore eventually introduced them. That is why when Claire and Amy saw the figures wearing black cloaks and hoods with skull masks they jumped up and screamed.

"Guys you know the girls you met!" Claire said quickly, her friends nodded, all looking at each other with bemused expressions.

"We need to go and protect them, and Hannah is there," With that the six fifteen year olds ran down the train shouting at everyone to hide in their compartment and seal the door shut.

Once they were at the twins' compartment they found Amy already there. Unfortunately the cloaked men were already fighting to try and get in the train. Amy was sitting on the floor holding a crying Lily as Ivy huddled with Hannah and Robyn.

"Nathan!" Hannah cried and ran to her brother, quickly disappearing into his arms as he held her close.

"Lily is really scared, she can't stop crying," She whispered to Claire, looking at the small whimpering redhead.

"What are we going to do?" Kaydee asked, her wand was already out and in her hand as she kept her eyes on the door.

"Put a charm on the windows so that if a Deatheater looks in he will see a different scene," Steven said quickly, knowing that Jayda was perfectly capable of doing that sort of charm work.

Jayda nodded and muttered the charm.

"Nathan, Luis, Put a locking and sealing charm on the door," Claire ordered, easily taking charge. "Peter close the blinds, Kaydee place a silencing charm on the compartment."

"Jayda, do you know the disillusionment charm?" Claire asked, when Jayda shook her head no, Claire swore.

"How will we hide them?" She asked frustrated, more at herself then at her friend, but she knew that really they had done as much as they could to protect the young girls.

There was a large bang from the corridor, and screams broke out up and down the train, and there was no mistaking what it meant. The Deatheaters were on the train.

"The luggage rack, under the cloak," James said quickly. So that's what happened the two girls were squeezed between two trunks under a silky cloak which made them invisible.

There were absolutely silent as they watched their friends below them, all trying to remain something resembling calm, as screams broke out in the compartment next to theirs. Finally it was their compartment which got a visit.

"The Potters, we found them and their blood traitor friends!" One Deatheater called to the others, sounding slightly excited.

"Piss off!" Claire snarled, she looked positively feral with her fierceness as she faced up to the person who had spoken.

"Touchy!" Cackled a female death eater, they all had their wands drawn and pointed menacingly at the teenagers.

"You don't want anyone here so leave!" Nathan demanded. But this only amused the Deatheaters he knew better than to believe they would follow the demands of a fifteen year old boy.

"Isn't it up to us if there is some one here we do or don't want, Mr Longbottom?" A silky male voice said from behind the Deatheaters, a voice that made the twins' blood run cold.

The robed people parted, revealing another figure, this one was different. While most the Deatheaters hid under their hoods and masks, this person stood with his robe around his shoulders, but hood down and facing Nathan with a long steely, empty look, he was pair, almost grey, his eyes were an odd shade of reddish brown, and his features were completely in _wrong_ in some sense, he didn't look properly human.

"I've always wanted the Potters, only I wanted them dead, and I have a feeling there may be two little girls in here some where, and I really want to meet them," The man said almost softly but the way he said it made you want to recoil from the nasty sound to it.

Swiftly he pointed his wand at Amy. "Where are they?"

"You can't hurt me Voldemort, I'm superior to you," Amy hissed, Lily almost gasped out loud with the malice in Amy's voice, and her reaction to this beast. "You're a filthy half blood, you've got muggle running through your veins."

Voldemort hissed, his body seemed to recoil, and then with a movement like a snake his arm jolted forward.

"Crucio!" He hissed at Amy, suddenly her body fell forward, so she was lying on the floor, twisting into odd angles that should have broken something, but not a single crack of a bone was heard, not over the screams of bloody murder that erupted from her mouth, as she screamed almost endlessly.

James let out a roar of fury as Steven and Luis held back the young boy, and Hannah and Robyn gripped each other, horror filling their young faces as they watched and listened.

Then suddenly the screaming stopped and Amy lay still on the floor, panting hard as her eyes rolled back into her head and Claire fell beside her younger sister pulling her body close. Voldemort allowed, only for a second, for confusion to pass over his face as he watched Claire and Amy.

"I suggest you leave now Tom," A powerful voice sounded from behind Voldemort. Lily looked down form the trunk rack and saw behind the monster of a man standing the most brilliant person she had ever met, with a ferocious look in his eye the usually smiling man had his wand in his hand and clearly was beyond furious.

When Voldemort didn't move Dumbledore spoke again.

"I said I suggest you leave. Or I will do worse than kill you."

"But nothing is worse than death Dumbledore," Voldemort sneered, though his overly confident stance had dissipated somewhat. He now looked young and foolish as he stood before Dumbledore.

"You know that's not true Tom," Dumbledore said almost sadly, with the ferocious glint turning into something closer to pity as he stared at the man over the top of half moon spectacles.

"Oh I do, do I?" Voldemort said a smirk playing on his lips.

"Well if you don't Tom that is your weakness," Dumbledore stated, he looked around the Deatheaters, his steely gaze seeming to make them shrink back. Voldemort growled and with a click of his fingers they disappeared.

"Lily, Ivy, its safe now," Dumbledore said, looking directly up at the twins still huddled in the trunk rack. When they got down, with some help from the older boys, Lily turned to Dumbledore.

"He wants to kill us doesn't he?" She asked, tears filling her emerald orbs as she looked up at the elderly man before her.

Dumbledore couldn't even bring himself to answer that question directly.

"We will help you," Was all he could say before the train started again, the injured sent to the hospital wing, it was extremely lucky that no one was seriously hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

The first years had to take a boat across the lake to get to the castle, they glided over the still waters, a starry sky above them illuminating the beautiful ancient castle that stood before them, whereas the second years and above had to go in horseless carriages.

* * *

When their boats pulled up by the dock the first years huddled together, Remus took Lily's hand as they walked together towards the sand coloured building, glowing beautifully with moonlight dancing across its walls. As they entered the building they were led up the stairs where before them appeared a woman, she wasn't as old as Dumbledore, but old for sure, she had dark grey hair pulled into a bun beneath a green tartan witches hat, with it she wore matching robes, she didn't smile at them, just watched as they arrived through square glasses.

"That's McGonagall." Sirius told Lily and Ivy quietly.

"Head of Gryffindor house, teaches transfiguration." Remus continued.

"Nice, but strict." James finished as McGonagall gave them a strict look, and then eyed the entire group.

"You are about to be sorted into your house, while you are here your house will become your family. You can loose and gain points for your house, and the house with the most points at the end of the year will receive the house cup, I expect all of you to be very much aware of this as you start your journey from here, misbehaviour will not be tolerated." Her voice was crisp, with a slight Scottish twang, but there was a certain warmth about her character.

Silently she led the students into the great hall, inside it was beautiful, shining a bright golden under hundred of candles that hovered above the collection of students. She brought them to the front of the hall and told them to wait, and as they stood nervously she pulled to the centre, directly before Professor Dumbledore, who was sitting at the teachers table, a small wooden stool with a old hat sitting atop it.

"Sit on the stool once I have called you name." She instructed pulling out a piece of parchment. "Black, Narcissa." The tall blonde Lily and Ivy met at Diagon Alley stepped forward, the hat reacted before it even touched her head.

"Slytherin." It bellowed and a table on the far left clapped, Lily jumped visibly, she hadn't expected the hat to speak, Ivy gripped her hand comfortingly, not letting her be too afraid.

"Black, Sirius."

The hat took it's time, not seeming to decide what to do before bellowing "Gryffindor." Sirius looked relieved, Ivy had known he didn't want to be a Slytherin, he'd admitted that to her in the pool.

A few others were sorted into different house, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Sirius had been the only one in Gryffindor yet.

"Evans, Ivy." McGonagall said as Ivy nervously on the stool, her small frame looked delicate as she sat there looking cautious, and McGonagall placed the hat down onto her long blonde locks.

Almost immediately shouting the hat perked, Lily watched carefully as a smile seemed to appear on it. "Gryffindor."

"Evans, Lily." The redhead passed her sister, who smiled brightly at her, and sat down on the stool, she was facing the entire school now and felt almost sick with nerves. The hat was placed on her head and to her horror it spoke. "You aren't the same as your sister, rather quieter and less volatile, him, and those brains… But you belong in only one place. GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily wobbled back to her sister, sitting at the table beneath the red and gold banners, and hugging her sister close. She made it.

James, Remus, Peter, Robyn and Hannah were all sorted into Gryffindor as well.

It was as they sat at the table that Claire appeared, Amy was in the hospital wing recovering from her attack.

* * *

A few days later it was the weekend, Lily and Ivy were sitting down in front of the fire in Gryffindor common room when some one ran through the portrait hole yelling loudly.

"I can't believe you James! I don't care! Your never hex someone who hasn't attacked first! You'll get yourself expelled! It's your word against his! I can't believe you!" It was Claire yelling and obviously at James. The twins looked towards the arguing siblings.

"He insulted her!" James yelled back. The two hadn't even noticed the girls watching them, yet. But whatever it was that they were arguing about it seemed James was not going to let down, he looked so angry.

"Who?" Claire yelled back.

"Lily, he called her a- you know what!" James yelled back and Claire shut her mouth, seemingly instantly taken aback.

"He what?" Claire yelled. "By Merlin that boy is in trouble." Claire hissed.

"Who called me what?" Lily asked Claire and James turned to look at her shocked; making it obvious to Lily they hadn't realized she was there."Tell me."

"Lily it doesn't matter, it's been sorted." Claire said soothingly, she walked over to Lily and stroked her hair, but she knew it would do little to distract the redhead..

"Please tell me." Lily said quietly.

"Really sweetie, it not important, it doesn't matter," Claire said again as James watched. Claire sat down and pulled Lily onto her lap.

"Please tell me." Lily said again and Claire let out a sigh.

"He called you a nasty name, Mudblood." Claire said softly.

"What does it mean?" Lily asked quietly.

"It means dirty blood sweetie. It's a nasty name, nasty people use when talking about muggle born withes and wizards." Claire said softly. "He said it because he is really pathetic, its not true sweetie." But it was too late; Lily had been hurt, she was glad to say the least that Claire had told her. A single tear fell from Lily's eyes, she swiped at it and slid off of Claire's lap and went up to her dorm.

Ivy stared after her sister knowing she was hugely upset, Lily had always been sensitive and worried what people thought about her. The blonde girl looked back at Claire, and her anger was evident.

"Who said it?" Ivy demanded, she looked scary with her anger, Claire had never been so frightened by someone the small size of Ivy.

"Snape." James spat before Claire could say anything, she wasn't stupid enough to actually admit that to Ivy, knowing what the girl was like, but there was no stopping what was about to happen. With out saying a word Ivy stood up and left the common room, everyone knew she had gone to find Snape but no one was willing to stop her.

"Hey guys, we heard crying in the first year dorm but thought we better leave it. Who was it?" Jayda asked plopping down next to Claire; she had brought Luis, Steven, Nathan and Kaydee with her.

"It was Lily," The others looked concerned.

"Why?" Kaydee asked.

"I found James hexing Snape, I was yelling at him for it, well he said that Snape had called Lily a Mudblood, well Lily wanted to know who had called her a name and what it meant," Claire admitted, feeling like if she had just looked around she could have stopped the young girl feeling like this.

"That's horrible." Nathan said.

"Where are Sirius, Remus and Peter, James?" Claire asked, looking around the room and realising her brother looked lonely now as he had calmed down.

"In the dorm," Claire nodded and ushered James to his dorm, she asked Luis, Steven and Nathan to find Ivy and then asked Robyn and Hannah to help her comfort Lily.

An hour later Lily wasn't quite so upset, but was waiting for Ivy to be brought back, just then the portrait hole opened and a smug looking Ivy came clambering through, and impressed Luis, Steven and Nathan following behind her.

Ivy was sporting a black eye and a few scraps but she was smiling widely, her ponytail which had been neat an hour earlier was scruffy pulled to the side, and her shirt was un-tucked, Claire knew she shouldn't have let her go out.

"Ivy what happened?" Lily asked rushing to her twins' side, looking worried.

"I beat Snivellus to a pulp, that boy won't be saying anything nasty about my twin," Ivy said proudly, if she had been a boy her chest would have been puffed out as she strutted the room.

"She did and all; broke his nose, pulled his hair, that girl does not fight fair," Nathan exclaimed pointing at Ivy amazed such a small child, a girl no less, could beat some one up so bad.

"He deserved it!" Ivy argued, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"Who deserved what?" Amy asked coming down from the girls' dormitory.

"Ivy beat Snape up." Robyn replied without even looking in the older girl's direction.

"Oh, okay, that kid is really into the dark arts from what I heard," Amy mused as she sat down by her sister, unaffected by this news.

Lily smiled at her sister, carefully hugging her, and whispering her thanks into her ear. There was no doubt in anyone's mind, these two would always be there for one another.


	7. Chapter 7

Weeks later Lily found herself sitting in the school library reading up on the charms she had studied that day, Flitwick her Charms teacher had taken a liking to Lily as she had been so passionate about the subject, it was easily her favourite. It was as she sat with her nose practically pressed to the page that she felt someone sit beside her, not caring as to who it was she continued reading, that is until that person let out a small cough.

Turning to her right she saw Nathan Longbottom sitting beside her, smiling with amusement.

"Sorry I didn't mean to seem rude," Lily said apologetically, carefully placing the book down on the table and turning towards the lad.

"Don't worry; I didn't want to draw you away from that book," Nathan said laughing lightly.

She smiled at him, glad he didn't think she was awfully rude, and then tilted her head with curiosity.

"So …?" Lily asked wondering why he was here.

"Well…. I just came to see how you are." Nathan said, it was a meagre excuse.

"Nathan, no offence, but we both know that isn't true. Why are you here?" Lily asked a bit more firmly this time, she wasn't a keen fan of games, or lies for that.

"Damn. Lily Evans you're to bloody smart for your own good," Nathan sighed, running a hand though his hair and looking tired.

"Thank you," Lily said and then continued starring at Nathan, she knew he would cave.

"We have to keep watch over you and Ivy. Well Steven is watching Ivy and I'm watching you. Amy and Claire had to go with James to see Dumbledore and Sirius, Remus and Peter are in detention. And well Luis is off with his girlfriend." Nathan admitted finally.

"Oh sorry, I don't mean to be such a bother," Lily said embarrassed, this isn't what she wanted from her time at Hogwarts.

"No bother at all," Nathan said with a smile, but be seemed to understand what she meant.

The months passed by quickly for Lily and Ivy, they soon found themselves out side on a sunny day just days before they had to go home. Lily was sat on the floor between Ivy and Robyn, Hannah was on the other side of Ivy.

"Hey you guys know my brother, Frank in third year?" Hannah asked the other girls excitedly.

"Yeah?" Lily said.

"He's going out with Alice Wilson." Hannah said smiling brightly.

"Oh cool." Robyn said, it was known all over the school that Frank and Alice were meant for each other, even at so young.

Everyone smiled and lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"Lily! Ivy! Robyn! Hannah!" Amy's voice yelled.

Lily turned to see Amy running towards the four eleven year olds.

"What are you doing this summer?" Amy asked.

"Erm, just nothing." Ivy said with a shrug.

"Same." Robyn and Hannah said at the same time.

"Good because you guys are invited over to our house for two weeks in the middle of summer if you want." Amy said smiling.

"Sure sounds good, but we'll have to ask Mum and dad, we'll owl you at the beginning of summer." Ivy said as Lily nodded.

"Well Hannah you're allowed, Robyn?" Amy asked.

"Defiantly."

"Well that's settled then. See you soon hopefully." Amy said and then left.

* * *

Lily and Ivy's parents had let them stay at the Potters, that's why a few weeks later the twins were sitting in a living room drinking pumpkin juice and chatting, apparently it had been a kind of tradition that the Potter kids who were going to Hogwarts were allowed to invite their friends over for two weeks.

Claire had invited Jayda, Kaydee, Luis, Nathan and Steven.

Amy had invited Alice Wilson (A short blonde girl with blue eyes, she was really nice), Megan Mitchell, Frank Longbottom and David Towler.

James had invited Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Ivy, Robyn and Hannah.

Lily was surprised that Christine was so happy about having so many kids in her house, but apparently she liked the noise and the constant need to do something.

"Guys its getting late!" Christine called into the living room.

"Mum Ivy just taught us how to use the TV." James called back.

"You have an hour." Christine called and the kids were happy.

They sat together and watched a movie.

That day they had all worn themselves playing a hectic game of Quidditch.

That night when Lily went to sleep she felt uneasy, she had slept in the same room for the last few days, she shared with Ivy, but tonight something didn't feel right, but however Lily pushed it to the back of her mind and climbed into bed.

_There was a woman sitting down in a homely living room, she was sitting directly in front of a warm fire that was burning brightly, it cast an orange glow over everything in the room. The woman was beautiful, long wavy red hair and bright emerald eyes; she was holding a young baby to her chest and whispering to the baby._

"We've lost a lot little Harry. Friends and family. But they are always here my little Harry. Right in your heart, they won't ever leave, neither will I, nor will your father. Daddy and I love you too much to leave you. Even if this war does steal our bodies away, we'll always be in your heart." The woman said in a soft voice. The baby opened his eyes, they were bright emerald green, and his hair was a black. This baby was beautiful.

There was a soft pop from behind the chair the woman was in and she stiffened.

"Evening my lovely flower." A male voice said, it was comforting and strong.

"Hello love, you scared me." The woman said relaxing.

"Sorry my lovely flower." The man said and placed a loving kiss of the woman's forehead, however the woman looked up so he caught her lips instead. The man smiled into the kiss.

The man pulled back, he had warm hazel eyes and messy black hair and round glasses placed on his nose.

The two adults looked lovingly into each others eyes until the baby the woman was holding let out a soft whimper.

"Oh Harry. You need to go to bed." The woman said standing up; she picked up a wand from a table beside the chair.

The woman made her way towards a staircase when there was an almighty crash coming from another room, the woman saw the man run out of the room towards the other room. The woman stood frozen.

"Lily it's him! Lily run! Take Harry! Run!" The woman heard the man bellow, she did as she was told and ran, up the stairs and into a nursery painted light blue.

She placed the now crying baby into a cot and whispered some spells to lock the door, and then she turned to the baby and placed a kiss on his forehead and said some more spells. A loud thump could be heard. It was the man. She finished her spells and let out a sob.

"James!"

The door into the nursery clicked and flew off its hinges.

There stood a man, only he wasn't a man he was snake like, his eyes were no more then red hate filled slits, his nose was flattened to that like a snakes, his skin was a murky green/grey colour.

This was no man, this was a monster.

The woman ran to the cot and covered the baby.

"Please leave!" She screamed.

"Just give me the child!" Spat the monster.

"No! Have mercy! Have Mercy! Don't kill my baby!" The woman screamed.

"Move a side! You need not die tonight!" The monster hissed.

"Have mercy! Not my baby!" The woman screamed.

Tears were running down her face blurring her vision.

"Move aside you silly girl!" The monster bellowed.

"I won't let you kill my baby! Please kill me instead! Not my Harry!" The woman pleaded.

"If you don't move now I'll kill you both!" The monster hissed stepping forward.

"No Please! NO!" The woman screamed.

The monster had enough of this arguing and pointed his wand at the woman.

"Avada Kedavra!" the man bellowed there was a flash of green.

Lily awoke with a scream she was covered in a cold sweat her body was shaking, but someone placed a hand on her mouth.

Lily struggled but a voice made her stop.

"There's an attack. Now shut up!" It was James. Lily stilled instantly and looked around, everyone was in her room. Including Harold and Christine.

"They are searching the house. We need to get out and quick." Harold whispered. It may be his job to fight dark wizards but he couldn't do that and protect nineteen under seventeen year olds.

"Goober should have got to Dumbledore by now." Christine whispered. "They will be on their way."

But just as she finished talking the door burst off its hinges, ten or so men stalked into the room wands raised, Harold and Christine blocked their way to the children.

"Get out of the way blood traitor!" Snapped one of the men said, they were all dressed in black hooded cloaks and wearing skull masks.

"Get out of the house!" Harold shot back.

"You're not going to win this on Potter!" Spat another cloaked man. "Let us have the girls!"

"Get out of my house!" Harold Bellowed. He raised his wand and pointed at the cloaked men.

That's when Lily realized they were Deatheaters.

Getting frustrated one of the Deatheaters shot a spell at Harold, it was, however, reflected by a shield Harold cast.

"Just give us the twins Potter!" The deatheater snapped.

"Get out of my house." That as the straw, the Deatheaters attacked they shot a curse at the group of kids and Harold went into battle, Christine at his side.

They fought them off and eventually when there was only one deatheater left Dumbledore appeared.

With one swish flick of the wand the remaining Deatheaters were locked up and disappeared.

"Harold, I'm sorry I did not get here earlier." Dumbledore said gravely.

"No matter, the kids are in the corner." Harold panted.

"I should have known Voldemort would find a way to get through the guards." Dumbledore admitted grimly.

"No. Albus, it doesn't matter everyone is safe." Christine said.

"But it does. You know that. I will arrange for some stronger wards to be put on the house." Dumbledore said; he looked older and more worn.

Harold and Christine nodded. They wouldn't argue. Dumbledore was right.

They sent all the children to their respective rooms, however once everyone else had left Lily and Ivy stared at the three adults.

"Why do they want us!" Ivy demanded.

"We not certain, we have an idea, but nothing is certain." Dumbledore replied.

"Girls you need to sleep, tomorrow we will be busy." Christine said.


	8. Chapter 8

Lily and Ivy never went to sleep that night, instead they stayed up and talked, it was a difficult discussion, and the twins knew that perhaps they hadn't made the right decision.

"Lily do you think this was a mistake?" Ivy asked her twin, he looked upset as the words tumbled from her mouth, she loved Hogwarts, she loved being special and magical... but there were a lot of things she wished that just weren't there.

"I think it was it was a great opportunity. I think it was a big mistake. It was both a wise and stupid choice, but we made the decision, and we will stick by it," Lily said firmly, looking her sister in the eye, completely believing every word she said.

"Man, Lily I wanted a straight answer, not some wise and all knowing reply that doesn't actually answer the question. It really was a yes or no question," Ivy exclaimed giggling, throwing a cushion at her grinning sister.

* * *

The beginning of the twins' second year came and it wasn't the best year for sure.

Lily, Ivy, Robyn and Hannah had fallen out with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, who now called themselves the Marauders, they were a group of pranksters and were known to pick fights with Slytherins, it hadn't been an issue at first, but when one of their pranks had ended up with someone hurt Lily had argued with James, and the battle lines were drawn.

The girls had begged them to stop at first, but the Marauders never paid attention, Remus was the only Marauder that the girls would willingly speak to, and even then it was strained. However their relationship with the other Potters hadn't changed at all.

* * *

Summer flew by and Lily and Ivy found themselves standing in front of the Hogwarts Express once again, searching the crowd for their friends, it was difficult with so many people around, and they were close to giving up.

"Hey Lily! Lily! Ivy!" Called a female voice in the crowd, Lily and Ivy then spotted a tall brunette weaving through the crowd towards them.

"Hey girls," She said wrapping the twins into a hug. It was Claire. She grown up and filled out in the last couple of years, she was seventeen now, she'd grown up beautiful.

"Oh my Claire, did you get head girl!" Lily exclaimed pointing at the badge attached to Claire's top, it gleamed in the sunlight, and Lily almost lost her breath.

"Why Lily I did indeed get head girl. Amy got Prefect. Its brilliant Mum was thrilled." Claire laughed, though she looked really proud of herself and her sister.

"Amy has already said she will find you at some point during the ride, I have to go. Later girls!" Claire called before boarding the train, leaving the twins standing together grinning.

Lily and Ivy grinned; they had known Claire really wanted Head Girl and were happy for her. Giving up on finding their friend the pair boarded the train and searched for either Robyn or Hannah, they did find the two girls but they also found four boys sitting with them.

"Hey Hannah, Robyn," Ivy said smiling, trying to ignore the four lads, and failing slightly as her eyes darted over to them.

"How was your summer?" Lily asked as the four girls hugged, Lily managed much better in ignoring the boys, but that didn't mean the boys were ignoring them.

"It was great Evans, thanks for asking." James piped, looking somewhat hopeful, only for Lily to glare at the boy.

"I wasn't talking to you. Prat." Lily snapped and sat down next to Remus.

Sirius chuckled.

"What are you doing here exactly?" Ivy shot at him, glaring at him but lacking that fierceness of Lily's glare.

"We have come to visit you lot of course," Sirius said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, flashing his best grin at Ivy.

"In other words most of the compartments were full. Or had people we don't like in…" Remus translated for his friends, looking sheepish as he did so.

"So… Ivy. You are looking lovely," Sirius said placing an arm around the blondes shoulders, Ivy looked disgusted and quickly removed his arm.

"Go away Black." Ivy Snapped.

"Careful Sirius, her temper is just as awful as Lily's," James chuckled but stopped once he was hit on the nose by a large leather bound book. Remus laughed this time.

"That hurt Lily." James said rubbing his nose.

"Sorry you got on the wrong side of my _awful temper!_" Lily snapped as Hannah and Robyn snorted.

James and Sirius left the twins alone for fear of getting attacked for the rest of the train ride, leaving the pair to catch up with Robyn and Hannah.

"So Robyn how was your summer?" Ivy asked, turning towards her friend.

"It was brilliant; dad took me to meet the Irish Quidditch team," Robyn said, a dreamy look passed over her face and everyone laughed.

"Hannah?" Ivy asked.

"Well we didn't do much, though we did go to a muggle fair," Hannah said with a shrug but she seemed food poisoning content in this.

"So what did you two get up to?" Robyn asked finally coming out of her own little world.

"Not much, swimming. Though we are hoping that next year Tulip will join us at Hogwarts, we're not sure but we think she will be." Lily answered.

"Why, has she done anything?" Hannah asked.

"Well she didn't like the bright pink dress mum shoved her into, she went upstairs and when she came back down it was exactly the same dress only it was light purple. We know that Tulip doesn't own any purple dresses," Ivy said grinning, looking excited of the prospect of her little sister joining her at Hogwarts as well.

"Well that's cool, Tulip would love it here," Remus said, looking happy, he liked Tulip, she was mischievous.

"Wait hold up, how do you know their sister?" Sirius demanded, making himself look a bit like an idiot.

"You twit, I live near them, when I'm not with you lot I hang out with Lily and Ivy," Remus chuckled as James, Robyn, Hannah, Lily and Ivy burst out laughing at Sirius' stupidity.

* * *

Hour later the girls were sitting down at the table listening as Dumbledore announced Claire and Nathan as Head girl and boy, they clapped and cheered watching as Claire smiled brightly.

"Hannah you never told us that Nathan got head boy!" Robyn exclaimed as the four girls sat down in front of the fire in the common room almost an hour later, but Hannah shrugged.

"You never asked."

* * *

A week had passed and the girls were not having a good time. Everyday when they read the Daily Prophet there was a new attack or death, many students were leaving for a few days to attend funerals, some were even pulled out of Hogwarts. It seemed a dark time, and it was hard to concentrate properly with everything happening.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Ivy shouted in the middle of breakfast one day, many people turned to stare. "How the hell can the ministry not find this guy!"

There was a loud cough from the teachers table and everyone in the great hall turned to see Dumbledore standing up, Ivy shrunk back feeling embarrassed by her outburst, but not regretting it.

"I can see that now everyone has come to understand that there is a great deal happening in the wizarding world. There is a man by the name of Lord Voldemort; he is after muggles and muggleborn witches and wizards alike. I will not lie to you, everyone is in danger, however while you are here at Hogwarts I can promise you that you will have the greatest protection." Dumbledore said to the students then sat down again. There was total silence even after Dumbledore had sat down, then slowly people started to filter out of the great hall towards their classes.

The girls walked towards their Charms class in silence and sat down, thing were defiantly going to change in the wizarding world. Whether they liked it or not.


	9. Chapter 9

The years drew on, time passing so fast, and soon Lily and Ivy found themselves entering their fifth year.

They trudged along the train trying desperately to find an empty compartment, they had no such luck.

"Damn it. Maybe Tulip has a compartment," Ivy said with a sigh, pushing her blonde tendrils back as she looked back to her redheaded twin.

As you may have realised now, Tulip Evans had also gotten into Hogwarts and was now starting her second year. Petunia was going crazy with jealousy, as she was the only one out of her siblings not to get into Hogwarts. Ivy found it side-splittingly funny, however Lily pitied her.

"Maybe," Lily said with a shrug and pulled her trunk back along the train. Eventually they reached a compartment. It didn't have Tulip in, oh no, it was the famous marauders. Just their luck.

"Erm Potter… do you think me and Lily could join you?" Ivy said uncertainly, she knew Lily would not be happy about the situation. In their fourth year James had fallen for Lily, hard. He wouldn't leave her alone, constantly trying to gain the red heads attention. It drove poor Lily mad.

"Lily!" James said, his eyes flashed and his face looked hopeful.

"Yeah, there are no other compartments." Ivy said as Lily huffed from behind her, clearly unhappy with this arrangement.

James ran a hand through his ever messy black hair, making it look all wind swept, Ivy had to admit between the windswept look, ad sexy smirk and a body that was extremely well toned as he had also made the Quidditch teams, he was a piece of hot man meat. Most of the girls were swooning for him; Lily refused to lower herself to that level.

"Sure." James said trying to act cool, nodding at her and leaning back, Ivy grinned to herself, he was so desperate.

The girls settled in the compartment and sat opposite the four boys. They had matured a lot over the years, well in looks. They were still the pranksters. Competing for detentions and hexing Slytherins like no tomorrow. However one must admit the boys, excluding Peter, were all very handsome. Oh and players, bar Remus.

"I have to go now," Lily said pinning her prefects badge to her school robes half an hour later, and looking relieved for a good excise to exit.

"Oh you got prefect. Well done." James said a bit too eagerly; Lily scowled at the poor boy, who quickly sunk back into his chair.

Remus shook his head, taking his own badge out and attaching it to his robes, before following the redhead to the prefects lounge.

Ivy felt somewhat bad for James, but Lily was just too stubborn to realise he did actually like her. She also knew Lily had a lot of ideals when it came to love, and James didn't in her eyes meet many of them – if any at all.

Suddenly she felt someone slide beside her, turning to see Sirius sitting there with a lopsided smirk, that was a trademark of his. Ivy quickly made a disgusted noise, and he seemed to quickly get the hint.

James and Sirius tried to make conversation but it was useless, when Lily returned she would not talk to anyone but Ivy and Remus. And Ivy just stayed in her own little bubble doing some serious thinking for the majority of the ride.

"IVY!" Someone hollered on the platform at Hogsmeade.

Ivy turned around to see Robyn pushing her way through the crowd to reach the twins, once she managed her way through hugs and greeting were exchanged. Eventually Hannah caught up with them as well.

The four girls were happy to see each other once more, and walked arm in arm to the carriages, chatting happily between them. They sat together at the welcoming fest, and enjoyed the beautiful meal that appeared before them.

Dumbledore vaguely mentioned house unity would be of up most importance the up coming year; most dismissed it, Lily and Ivy were some of the few who did actually pick up on it.

* * *

Lessons would be starting the following day, Lily happily piled herself into work, while Ivy looked around the classroom, she found it unnerving that the class had gotten smaller, their were a few missing form the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses that she'd gotten on with. However she quickly dismissed it, they had probably be taken out by their parents.

Of course these were children. They didn't have to worry about what was going on outside of school. It didn't affect them, and for the most part the teachers didn't want it to affect the still innocent minds of the students.

* * *

Under the shadow of night many weeks later Minerva McGonagall made her way to Albus Dumbledore's office.

"What is the meaning of this Albus?" She asked tensely once she had arrived and was sitting in front of the aging head master.

"My dear Minerva, I am about to tell you some tragic news," Dumbledore said sombrely, he looked older then he did usually. "Lord Voldemort has again managed to get into the department of mysteries." McGonagall gasped. This meant there were traitors amongst the ministry. "He has come across some valuable information." Dumbledore said. His eyes darkened with sadness, yet a glint of hope remained. "There are two students in this school who will be the ones to help bring down Voldemort." Before McGonagall could interrupt Dumbledore continued. "At the cost of their lives."


	10. Chapter 10

Days came and went and the fifth year Gryffindor girls could be found sitting by the lake enjoying the last sun rays of that year. Around them kids sat around laughing and joking, everyone smiling. And then the Marauders came out side and ruined the peace.

"HAHA! Did you see his face?" Sirius laughed, jumping on James back as they laughed.

James nodded and laughed throwing Sirius from his back and tackling him to the floor. Peter, the poor thing, looked like he was going to pee himself with excitement, and Remus shook his head, trying to conceal his amusement.

"POTTER!" The girls turned to the castle, there stood Severus Snape, his usually greasy black hair was put in plaits and he was wearing a frilly red and gold dress with a huge lion embroidered on the back. The Slytherin boy pointed his wand at himself, realising people were laughing at him. Then he turned on James.

"You self righteous coward!" Severus bellowed his pale face red with anger as he glared at James.

James stopped laughing, as did his companions, and went red in the face.

"Here we go again." Hannah sighed. She got up and tied her dark brown hair into a messy ponytail, preparing herself for the quite possible required intervention.

James had his wand out and was pointing it at Severus' throat by now, both boys were yelling at each other, red in the face, if they didn't curse each other in a second, they were going to punch each other.

Lily got up and marched towards the fifteen year old boys, refusing to sit by and watch.

"Potter put your bloody wand down!" Lily barked at him once she was only ten feet away from him. "Severus, you're back to normal now, so go do what ever it is you were before." Lily commanded, her flyaway ruby locks, swirling around her head in the wind.

"Don't tell me what to do mudblood!" Severus snapped cruelly, James was about to hex Snape but he never got the chance.

Ivy, who had just arrived, launched herself at Snape. She punched him so hard he flew across the grass and fell onto his back. She was about to go after and beat the crap out of him, but Sirius caught her around the waist. He lifted her up off of the ground and tightened his grip on her when she started to kick out, he turned his back on the Slytherin and struggled to walk away, Ivy still in his arms kicking and screaming.

"You dick! You have no right! No bloody right! I swear if I hear you say that again I'll kill you!" Ivy screamed, looking over Sirius shoulder, she carried on kicking out as Sirius continued walking away. As Ivy tried to get free of Sirius' grasp Lily was trying desperately to get James and Snape to stop fighting.

"Potter! Get the hell off of each other!" She shrieked. Eventually giving up Lily withdrew her wand and body binded the both of them. Hannah and Robyn tried to calm Ivy down and did eventually manage to get her to be quiet.

"Oh that boy!" Ivy muttered murderously as the four girls went up to the Gryffindor common room, well Ivy was being practically dragged by Lily up the stairs.

"Ivy his words really don't affect me. They shouldn't affect you." Lily said calmly, knowing it would have no affect. Just as they sat down Amy came marching into the common room.

"Lily!" She barked, looking as angry as Lily had ever seen.

Lily looked fairly worried at what she could have done to upset Amy, who was now the head girl, having taken the place of her sister who had been Head Girl two years previous.

"Yes," Lily said nervously. Amy looked murderous. Kind, happy, gentle Amy.

"Please tell me that James is wrong," Amy demanded Lily looked at the seventh year perplexed. "Did Snape call you a mud- a mud- a- well, a you-know-what?"

"Well yes, but Amy please, He's already been beaten up, and I don't let his words affect me, I'm above that," Lily said pleadingly, she just wanted to forge the entire day at this point.

Amy's eyes softened and she gathered Lily up in her arms.

"Oh Little Lily, if it were only that," Amy said sadly. "You know that we've been told to come down on that kind of behaviour." She said. "It's that behaviour and people who think like that awful boy that are helping Voldemort." Amy said, Hannah and Robyn shuddered at the name but Lily and Ivy took it in their stride.

"I know Amy, but if he thinks he's getting to me, I'm letting them win," Lily argued. Amy smiled fondly at the red head and nodded in agreement, she made a point.

"I want you guys to promise me to report behaviour like that next time," Amy said and left saying she needed to talk to McGonagall and Dumbledore.

* * *

The time passed and the girls could be found sitting in the great hall eating breakfast, surrounded by chatter and laughing as everyone relaxed early in the morning.

"So what do you lot want to get from Hogsmeade today?" Robyn asked, putting her goblet down on the table, and looking to Lily, Ivy and Hannah

"Quills. I have gone through so many this year. All the note taking had taken its toll on all my Quills," Ivy admitted as she scooped up a spoonful of scrambled eggs..

"Well I need to stock up on chocolate," Hannah murmured, dousing some pancakes in chocolate sauce.

"I want a new book," Lily admitted, looking guilty as Ivy rolled her eyes.

"And I need to send a letter," Robyn finished, grinning to herself.

"I say we start with Honeydukes then onto Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop then the three broomsticks, the book store and I can send my letter while you're doing the whole book thing," Robyn suggested running a hand through her sandy blonde hair, and looking pleased with her organisational skills.

"Sounds good to me," Hannah agreed nodding her approval.

So it was agreed. The girls got up, they had dressed warmly, as it was getting cold outside, and raining often, being mid October.

Lily was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a fitting grey turtle neck dress that reached mid thigh as well as her black leather boots with a slight heel, she looked cute as she placed a black bobble hat over her red lock, leaving most of it flicking out form beneath.

Ivy was wearing a pair of black mid calf high boots, with thick purple woolly tights, she was looking a bit dressier with a black mini skirt and little white top, though she kept herself covered with a thick black cardigan.

Hannah looked more casual with a pair of blue jeans tucked into brown cowboy boots, a white tank top and a black leather jacket, her dark hair pulled into a messy ponytail, as she pulled a scarf around her neck

Robyn was wearing a simple red v-neck jumper, paired with grey jeans, black pumps and a stripped black and white scarf.

One must understand that these were not little girls any more, indeed they were young but now the four Gryffindor girls were considered the prettiest in their year. They had matured physically and emotionally. They were living day to day reading about a new tragic death or slaughter. No more were the innocent children they were when they first arrived at Hogwarts, no these girls were far past that. They had aged more then they should have ever needed to, they should still be kids yet they aren't able to be just that in this world.

Sadly enough they would be made to endure more hardship then they could ever dream of in one day.


	11. Chapter 11

Together the four girls lined up to leave for Hogsmeade, arms linked and giggling as they gossiped. Filch scowled at them but allowed them to leave, reluctantly. Grumpy git.

"I want to get Tulip something again this year, she hates that she can't come to Hogsmeade with us," Lily said to Ivy, looking past Robyn. She was only in her second year, next year it would change, and she'd join them shopping.

"What about Bertie Botts every flavour bean? She likes them." Hannah suggested, as they were heading towards Honeydukes.

"Sounds good to me," Ivy replied smiling brightly. "She'll adore it here once she can come!"

* * *

Lily and Ivy had gotten the beans for Tulip and were waiting patiently for Hannah to get her chocolate. Robyn it seemed was talking to some guy; Ivy craned her neck to get a look at who it was.

"No bloody way," Ivy exclaimed, shocked at what her pretty green eyes saw.

"What?" Lily asked confused looking in the direction Ivy was, craning her neck over a few kinds bunched in front of her.

"See Robyn, look who she's talking to!" Ivy whispered furiously, pointing at their friend.

Lily spotted Robyn and looked at the guy she was talking to; he was tall, with longish black hair, handsome, grey eyes and a gorgeous body.

"Oh dear." Was all Lily could say.

Neither Lily nor Ivy could believe that Robyn Dunne was talking to Sirius Black! Of all the people to play friendly with she picked that git.

"Hey I'm finished," Hannah said from behind the twins, making the pair jump.

Robyn turned around and caught Ivy's eye just at that moment and gave a small wink, like she was up to something, and knowing Robyn Ivy didn't doubt it.

"What the hell does she know that I don't!" Ivy exclaimed infuriated.

In that moment Robyn sauntered over and giggled, she knew something, and she was going to dish out the goods. It was written all over her face, with the mischievous smirk.

"Guess who likes who?" Robyn said in a sing song voice, absolutely giddy with the information she held.

"Who Robyn?" Hannah asked interested.

"Remus likes Hannah, Sirius likes Ivy and James likes Lily!" Robyn sung out. Well Lily and Ivy nearly dropped dead with the terrible revelation while Hannah looked positively delighted.

"Oh wow, I have liked Remus for ages. Do you think he might ask me out?" Hannah whispered excitedly as the girls walked towards the quill shop.

"I'm sure he will eventually, he's a bit shy though. Nothing like Potter or Black." Lily said smiling brightly at Hannah's happiness, she was happy for her friends, she however wasn't so lucky.

"Sirius isn't really that bad," Robyn said, eyeing up Ivy carefully.

"Sure," Ivy said sarcastically.

The girls walked into the warm shop, the bell rung. They took only a few steps before they heard a horrific boom. The whole of Hogsmeade shook. The girls screamed as they were thrown to the floor, they could hear screaming form outside the store, looking at each other they weren't sure what to do, scared and confused they scrambled to their feet and moved towards the dusty window.

"What!" Ivy screamed as she looked out the window and paled. She could she Hogwarts in the distance, smoke was billowing from the building

Thick clouds of black smoke were rising into the blue sky, staining it. There was something else though, a green haze behind the smoke, as the harsh winter wind whistled, pushing the smoke it became obvious. A large glittering emerald skull hovering above the school with a snake weaving from its mouth, it looked foul and was etched into Ivy's brain as the terrifying image seemed to watch the horror below it. Nothing she'd seen before had been so heart stopping, breath taking, terrifying. She blinked, her vision blurring, she hadn't even realised she was crying.

And then a single horror inducing thought, something that could possibly be the most petrifying thought she'd ever had. Her lungs tightened, and her head spun. Tulip.

Ivy bolted out of the shop, almost ripping the door form its hinges Lily, Hannah and Robyn right at her heels. The four girls tore along the streets, shoving their way through the mass of scared student who had gathered to witness what was happening, towards the school.

There was no oen at the gate as per usual, but there was something else altogether. As they neared the building their worst possible fears were made real.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey ran about, her white robes covered in black smudges, she was attending to various students who were sprawled out on the grass, which was slowly turning red, there were screams from around them, and cries still coming from within the building.

Lily scanned the group but couldn't see her young sisters ginger hair among the crowd. Flitwick and Madame Pomfrey were tending to the injured while other teachers ran in and out of the building carrying bodies of students, though looked exhausted and covered in blood and soot.

Ivy dashed towards the building, pushing past some random teacher who was in her way, ignoring all calls for her to stop. Lily was not far behind her sister, she nearly tripped over a body, but didn't for a second let it slow her down, as she ran with her sister. Together they climbed over lumps of rock blocking their way, and under the great hall doors which had fallen down, until they were standing in the great hall. There was that moment where absolutely everything is still. No one breathes, hearts stop thumping, wind stopped blowing, the smoke stopped billowing, it was just still.

Then again the movement started, blurring together, there was noise behind them in the corridors, familiar teachers voices, cries and movement.

But here in this place, Lily was horrified by what her eyes saw. Surrounding the twins was a mass of bodies, most of which were bleeding heavily, some she realised were dead. She felt something rise in her throat, and let out a strangled cry and her hands flew to her face, wiping away tears as they fell from her eyes.

"Oh no!" She struggled to breathe as the devastation surrounded her.

There were a few small groans; however they were fading into the darkness that was their death. Lily tried to help one girl that was severely burnt, but she just stopped breathing, her lifeless eye looking up at the redhead.

Ivy scanned the room, she had to focus, there were flames around, and it would be easy to miss her sisters ginger hair, it was as she stepped over a table that her eyes fell on the one person she had wished she wouldn't find.

Past the table the roof had caved in, revealing the beautiful clean blue sky above, however there was a mass of rubble on the floor, she first saw the Gryffindor banner on the floor, and then her eyes found the small body of a young girl, she was no more than twelve years old, her angelic face was splattered with blood that stood out so much against her otherwise white skin, hair that she knew was once a beautiful shade of ginger like a sunset orange was now covered in a deep red that caked her body.

It was unmistakable to ivy who it was.

She fell to the floor, her knees banging against the harsh stone, her platinum blonde hair fell forward as her head bowed, and tears leaked in heavy droplets from her eyes, and without warning a scream bubbled form her chest, and echoed around the room as she threw her head back, pure anguish hitting her, as if she'd just been stabbed in the heart. The sound was heart wrenching.

* * *

Lily jumped to her feet, and ran to the sound, stumbling over rock and tables to reach her sister, she too fell to her knees, and crawled blinding towards her younger sibling, as best she could she pulled the body onto her lap, and stroked back her hair, and tried to wipe away the blood, her skin was cold to the touch. Droplets fell think and fast onto the young girls pale skin, and Lily looked up, expecting to feel raindrops on her face, and feeling nothing but the sharp sting of tears on her cheeks, she looked back down at her sister.

"Wake up, wake up!" She croaked, rubbing her sister's face, and wiping away the blood, but her eyes were close, and her lips blue…

They didn't want to believe it, but there was no mistaking it.

Tulip Evans was dead.


	12. Chapter 12

Dumbledore was beside McGonagall carrying bodies from the burning building, trying to save as many as they could, and retrieving those they couldn't.

With tear filled eyes they scanned the students, and as they did two heart wrenching screams sounded from inside the collapsed building. Dumbledore stood up and ran quickly into the broken building. He ran until he reached the great hall and took one look into the destruction, his heart breaking and shattering as his eyes landed on two young girls screaming over the body of their dead sister.

"Come now girls, this is not the place to mourn," Dumbledore said softly, though he didn't show it in his face if you were to look into his eyes you could see the elderly man breaking inside. He took the girls into his arms, and quickly removed them from the building.

Together the left the building, and crawled into the daylight where around fifty Aurors had joined the scene as well as quite a few healers. Dumbledore noted angrily, if they had been more prepared, perhaps he wouldn't have to see his students suffer so.

The twins didn't make it far before they collapsed onto the hard, cold ground. Lily lay down completely, her hands twisting into the grass and pulling it out in clumps as tears leaked into her hair, and her body shook as she struggled to breathe. Ivy was on her hands and knees beside her sister, she was bleeding, and hadn't noticed as the tears fell into the already blood soaked ground, and she struggled to keep herself from failing apart right there.

It was second before they felt the presence of other around them, as Harold and Christine perched beside the traumatised siblings and silently comforted them.

But it was too late the damage was done.

Time froze and in that instant all the students were connected by their loses. They were connected by that single moment of destruction in their lives.

All but those who fought with Voldemort that is.

The girls were too distraught to realize what was happening; only eventually did their bodies begin to give up on them, Lily was first to simply pass out from it all, before Ivy too fell into darkness.

* * *

The morning came silently, no birds chirping, no gentle breeze, nothing but the stark cold of winter. It was bitter and cruel.

Slowly they girls awoke to the silence, not fully aware of the day they endured only hours ago. Everything just seemed a blur as they slowly opened their eyes and blinked at the harsh light.

"Lily." Ivy said softly. Looking around Ivy found she wasn't in her dormitory; she was in the hospital wing, confused she looked around for Lily and found the red head laying two beds away, sleeping a troubled sleep. She was tossing and turning whimpering quietly, her face was contorted into a look of fear. Something was wrong.

Ivy crawled to her twin and climbed onto the bed and tried to calm the sleeping Lily, however her attempts failed, and the memory of yesterday flooded her, Ivy let out a sob that echoed around the hospital wing. All its occupants lay unaware in their sleep. Still protected from the horrors of the day before.

The doors opened with a creak, and in walked two people, Harold and Christine.

They neared Ivy and Lily, their faces full of sadness.

"Twenty student died in the great hall, a fifty were injured, three more died at St Mungo's," Christine informed Ivy, the blonde girl nodded; she'd expected the death toll had been high.

"I'm so sorry about Tulip; we know you were so proud of her," Christine said wrapping Ivy into a hug, stroking her hair soothingly.

Ivy remained silent waiting patiently for Lily to awake. Harold and Christine stayed around for a while before going back to work; they were needed at the ministry.

People all around the hospital wing stirred in their own time, most remained silent, some called out asking where their siblings were, some just cried.

Lily it seemed was the last to awake. Bleary eyed and uncaring to her appearance. She got up and walked straight out of the hospital wing, Ivy didn't follow her, although they were twins each girl needed their own time.

Ivy watched as Lily walked away from the hospital wing, and flinched when she heard Lily's echoing, painful screams sound from the empty corridors.

Ivy let her be, knowing that Lily would not be left alone for long, that Robyn or Hannah might find her eventually, or even Pot- James would find her. If he was lucky Lily might let him comfort her.

The doors opened again and none other then Sirius Black walked into the hospital wing, he looked lost, sad, uncomfortable, yet hopeful. He neared Ivy, keeping eye contact, his eyes showed something like pity but not quite. He sat down next to Ivy silently. No words were exchanged and Ivy was grateful for it.

However the silence was soon broken when Ivy leant her head on his shoulder and cried, her tears soaking through his shirt, but he didn't pull away, instead he wrapped her up in his arms and made soothing noises. And Ivy felt ever so appreciative for the comfort which she knew no other was currently capable of giving her.

* * *

Unlike Ivy when Lily was upset she couldn't keep it in, Ivy was no good at keeping her anger in but with Lily it was when she was upset or well distraught. She didn't care if she was causing a scene, she didn't care that people were staring at her with eyes laced with pity. It just didn't matter to her in current times.

Everything came crashing down on her; Tulips death was so hard on Lily.

She didn't realize that everyone was slowly edging away from her, except for one person who walked towards her and wrapped her up in a hug, comforting and soothing her.

"Please don't cry Lily flower," The pleading voice of James Potter said softly, as he stroked her hair, he felt awkward doing so, but he'd seen his sisters do it before.

"She-she-she-she's dead!" Lily screamed into his chest. Tears falling onto his shirt as he held her to his body.

Lily was unable to support her self and collapsed to the floor. Everyone had since cleared the area.

Soon Lily wore herself out and she fell asleep, James lifted up a redhead and carried her all the way to the Gryffindor common room. Amy where was pacing.

"How is she?" Amy asked in a whisper, noticing Lily was asleep.

"Upset, a wreck, tired, distraught, angry, and a bit ill. Take your pick." James said as he handed Lily's small body to Amy so that she could be carried up to the girls' dorms.


	13. Chapter 13

Days passed like they were minutes, everything was so slow, and Lily wanted it over with. Nothing was worse then sitting around and waiting for the day to pass, she tried ever so hard to fill her day up, doing homework, tutoring, reading, anything, yet she always found herself not filling up her time, and allowing her mind to wander over to Tulip. Dead. Her beautiful face, blood stained, cold.

Tears often seeped from her eyes as she walked around the castle, as she remembered moments that she and her sister had shared, running along corridors trying to escape Filch, giggling about the latest rumour, or just simply hanging out.

It was driving her mad, and she was angry that Ivy wasn't the same.

No Ivy would sit there, do he work, study for their OWL's then move on to talk to Hannah and Robyn, but inside Lily knew Ivy was mourning in her own way. It just felt wrong that she wasn't in the same state.

Sighing Lily packed up her stuff, she was in the library and it was getting dark out, she had been sitting for hours now thinking of Tulips funeral, it was horrible. Her mum and dad were crying, Petunia sat there cold as ice, and Lily sat at the back, wanting to be anywhere but at the funeral of her little sister, Ivy sat beside her and held her hand the whole way through the ceremony.

Lily walked along the dark and cool corridors, passing the sleeping portraits, each of her foot steps echoing softly, the sound of a gentle breeze and flickering flames were the only other noise. With another sigh Lily leant against the icy stone wall and sunk to the floor. She reached into her bag and drew out a photo, it was of her and Tulip, Giggling as they sat by the lake, Ivy had taken the photo.

"She was still a little girl. Only twelve. Beautiful, smart, funny, loyal, kind. Only to be crushed to death. I see her still, in my dreams, she's under that same piece of ceiling, lying there in her own blood, it was everything I feared, to find one of my sisters dead…" Lily whispered into the cold night, she knew no one was there to listen to her speak, but she wanted to say it. "I want her back, smiling brightly, giggling, dancing around the corridors, singing at the top of her voice, happy. I want the little girl who would crawl into my bed after a nightmare. I want her back." A tear rolled down Lily's porcelain cheek, then another, and another. "I just want her back."

Down the corridor Severus Snape wandered, he had just wanted to escape his house mates, to come across the crying form of a girl, he hadn't meant to, she was crying, her voice was soft, and he could hear every word she said, and he stood and listened and watched her as she cry. He could have moved on, but something held him back, stopped him.

He took a few steps closer to the girl and sunk to the floor beside her, he had known who it was all along, he pretended to hate her during the day, but when he was alone he would relish in her beauty. Never before had he seen something so unique, so delicate, yet so strong, beautiful more so then a mere mortal, unearthly.

Not realising who was sat beside her Lily placed her head on their shoulder, seeking comfort. Eventually she raised her head to find herself looking into cold black eyes, but there was something behind them, something she couldn't distinguish at her young age. She smiled at the boy, not caring that he was the one who would insult her, because at this moment in time he was comforting her.

Something rose up inside of Severus when the beauty beside him smiled; it was uncontrollable, dangerous, and brilliant. It was this something that caused him to lower his head ever so slightly, so that his thin lips where only millimetres from hers, and then wait hopefully.

Lily knew that he wouldn't lean down any further for fear that she wouldn't want him to, but for some reason, she did, so instead she reached up and brushed her plump lips against his, it was her first kiss, and she was sharing it with someone who acted as if they hated her, but she knew now that that wasn't the case, no it was a cover, she cold feel it in the way he was so careful with her as he moved his lips with hers, and cupped her cheek with his surprisingly soft hand.

Lily moaned into the kiss as Severus deepened it, savouring the feel of his lips against hers, it wasn't anything she thought it would have been, it was soft and gentle. It sparked something, but what they didn't know. Severus pulled away from Lily's lips and begun to kiss her neck, biting and sucking so softly, leaving Lily gasping.

The he pulled away all together and got up.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." He said quickly then begun to walk away, he didn't know what he was doing, it wasn't right, he shouldn't have been enjoying kissing the muggle, it shouldn't have happened.

"Severus!" Lily called after him, but he ignored it and carried on into the darkness, leaving Lily to stand there, wide eyed and alone. Unable to figure out why he had left her after what they had shared Lily sunk to the floor again and banged her head against the stone. "Oh Merlin." Lily groaned then got up and walked back to the common room, knowing she wouldn't be caught, it was too late for even the teachers to be patrolling.

* * *

Ivy was pacing around the girls dorms for hours now, waiting for her twin to turn up, she was getting increasingly worried, Lily wasn't one to stay out all night. The blonde haired girl almost leapt out of her skin when the door opened and Lily walked into the room looking fairly dishevelled.

"Where have you been?" Ivy asked, her tone harsh, causing Lily to flinch slightly.

"I was out Ivy, you're not my mum, does it matter anyway?" Lily asked as she walked into the bathroom, and changed into her nightdress. She walked back into the room, her hair tied back, and Ivy gasped.

"Where the hell did you get that!" Ivy said accusingly, pointing at the mark on Lily's neck, the redhead gasped and ran into the bathroom, then groaned. She walked back out, red in the face and clutching at her neck.

"It doesn't matter," Lily said in a voice that clearly said 'Just leave it', but Ivy would do no such thing, she wanted to know who she was going to beat up.

"Who the hell did that to you?" Ivy cried out angrily.

"What does it matter?" Lily shot back.

"Lily tell me who did that to you?" Ivy demanded, placing her hand on hips and giving Lily 'the look'. The one where she raised one eyebrow and frowned at her sister, it was a sign

"Leave it." Lily said finally then shut the curtains around her bed and tried to sleep.

The next morning Lily completely forgot about 'the mark' and walked into the common room where James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were sat, she walked to a table and sat down until James stormed over to her angrily.

"WHO DID THAT?" He yelled angrily, pointing accusingly at Lily's neck, much like Ivy had. The expression of anger and hurt of his face was painful to witness, but Lily knew her answer would be simple.

"It's none of your business James." Lily said, the pair had been on first name basis since the death of Tulip.

"It is my business." James said, he looked upset and furious.

"And how do you figure that one?" Lily asked getting angry herself.

"Because-Because..." But he couldn't finish the sentence, because she wasn't his, no matter how much he wanted her to be. He couldn't stop her, or tell her off, she wasn't his. His face fell and he looked empty. Lily stood up and smiled sadly at him before leaving to go to breakfast.


	14. Chapter 14

Lily went to classes, but in reality she wasn't really there, sure she was sitting in a dank dungeon, she could smell, touch, see, hear everything around her, but her mind was else where, thinking of Severus, Ivy, Tulip, Petunia, Amy, Claire, Robyn, Hannah. Was it worth it, was it really worth it? Sure the magic was fun, amazing actually, but was it worth the lives, the losses, the pain? Was magic worth Tulips life? Was it worth the risk?

Petunia hated them for being 'special', her parents were devastated by the loss of their youngest, Ivy was bottling everything up to the point of madness, and Lily, Lily was a wreck. Hannah and Robyn, bless them, were unsure of what to do. James and Sirius, and Remus were trying hard to help, but they just confusing the twins more. And now Severus risked being dragged into it too.

And with these thought running through her mind, a sob escaped Lily's lips, only to catch Hannah's attention. She instantly dropped her cauldron and rushed to Lily's side and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hush, hush now Lily. It's gonna be alright," Hannah said softly, Ivy appeared by her side then Robyn, the girls looked worried. "Ivy, maybe, I should take her to the dorms, y'know someone not quite so close, I dunno…" Hannah said to Ivy, and truth be told, Ivy agreed usually Lily would open up to Ivy, but maybe they were too close for that this time.

"Sir, can Hannah take Lily to the dorms?" Robyn called over the general noise of the class. Professor Slughorn looked towards the crying form of Lily, and nodded his head sadly, eye shinning with pity.

Hannah helped Lily up to her feet then towards the common room.

On their way up to the common room they passed none other then Amy.

"Merlin!" Amy yelped as she fell to the floor, having literally ran into the pair of fifth years, knocking all of them down onto the cold stone of the corridors.

Hannah, from her position under Amy, pushed her dark brown hair out of her navy eyes, a frown on her face. Looking up at

"Ouch." Amy muttered and then picked herself up, giving Lily and Hannah a hand. Then spotted Lily's tear streaked face.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry Lily, It was an accident!" Amy said, she felt horrible, think it was her fault Lily was crying.

"No-no it wasn't yo-you!" Lily said she shook her head and swiped at her eyes, and tried to smile.

"Oh..." Amy said, looking a bit relieved. "What's wrong then?" Amy asked her coffee coloured eyes flashing with worry and curiosity.

Lily shook her head and Hannah gave Amy a little shake of the head then carried on leading the redhead to the common room, practically dragging her weakened body through the corridors.

Sitting down in front of the fire Hannah looked to Lily.

"I can't make your problems go away. I won't say it'll get any easier. But if you tried to maybe, talk to me, it might help… I know I'm not as close to you as Ivy, but we're still best friends, as is Robyn," Hannah said softly, stroking back her friends hair back and looking at her face.

"Oh Merlin… it's all wrong," Lily burst out. "I can't make sense of it all. I'm doing stupid things, I can't concentrate, I just want the day to pass but it's like the sun stays up that much longer to torture me! I hate it! I want Tulip back! She was too young to die! Too young! Only twelve! Why am I here and she isn't! And I kissed Severus! I didn't mean to exactly but I did! And now other things are on my head! And now the bloody O.W.L's!" Lily half screamed. Hannah looked at Lily shocked.

Then with out a second thought she said something that made Lily laugh, a lot.

"Was he a good kisser?"

* * *

Lily smiled at Hannah but never answered her question, it seemed was all that Lily needed was to break the ice, and a good laugh was exactly what she needed.

When Robyn and Ivy came up at lunch to see if she was alright, they found Lily had put on a bit of makeup, done her hair up nicely and adjusted her school uniform so she didn't look so uptight, i.e., skirt was now a bit above her knee, shirt un-tucked, and tie loosened, and top button undone.

She grinned at Ivy, who was in shock.

For once Lily was going to go to lessons with her hair down, never in all her years had Lily gone to school without her hair up. It was her safety blanket, the studious look, the ability to keep part of her completely together, but she didn't need that.

She went down to lunch with her three closest friends and laughed the whole way there.

* * *

James was picking at his food, he had seen Lily cry in potions that morning and he was worried about her.

"Look Prongs buddy, it's all good," Sirius said indicating at the door.

James turned to see Lily walk in, arms linked with Ivy and Robyn, she was laughing and smiling, it had been ages since he had seen her smile, a real happy smile. Her skirt was shorter, and she looked less uptight, her mane of strawberry hair was flowing down her back in big barrel curls, and her emerald eyes were gleaming, the fire was back in them, though not nearly as strong as it was before there was still a flame there.

Then his eyes landed on the mark on her neck. Still there, a reminder that someone else had touched the angel that was laughing loudly with her friend, catching the attention of most of the hall, but she didn't care, she was happy for the first time in a long time.

He sighed, he knew from the moment that he saw the mark on her neck that she wasn't his, it was a harsh reality, one that he just had to face, often he asked her out and she was scream no, but again came that sudden urge.

James leaped out of his seat and walked towards Lily determined. He caught her eyes as he neared her, and she held onto his stare.

"Lily, do you wanna go out with me?" He asked, confidently, though not cocky. He stared right into her emerald orbs; Ivy rolled her eyes and sighed for the boy, like Lily was ever going to agree to this.

Lily grinned at James and stood up, although Lily was petite, she for some reason seemed the right height for the tall James.

"How about ask me that when you've grown a bit James…." Lily said resting a hand on his muscular chest. James was sure she could feel his heart pounding beneath her slender hand. The she pushed him back, he tripped and fell to the floor, Lily winked at him then left.

"Hannah what the hell did you do to Lily?" Ivy asked Hannah staring at James who was grinning, still lying on the cold stone floor, propped up on his elbows.

"I-I dunno." Hannah admitted.

Robyn turned to James and burst out laughing at what he was saying.

"She was flirting with me!" James kept muttering to himself happily.

"You turned Lily into a flirt!" Ivy accused Hannah then burst out laughing herself.

Truth be told, Lily was like a lake, but it had gotten cold and she had frozen, slowly however, with the help if tears, hugs, and good friend the ice started to melt, then with one true, real laugh, she found that the ice was broken, and she was shinning under a bright sun. At peace with herself.

That's not to say she didn't miss Tulip, she would for the rest of her life miss Tulip, but she came to the realisation that being unhappy all the time would only hurt her and those around her.

* * *

Dumbledore smiled as he watched his students smile and laugh more frequently, It was good to know that they could manage to over come the obstacles placed before them. He also knew in his heart that there would be more to come.

* * *

Fifth year came to and end, exams were over and Lily was glad to be on her way home, she missed her parents dearly, she even missed Petunia, and that was saying something.

When eventually they reached platform nine and three quarters Lily ran to her parents, dragging Ivy with her. They jumped into their parents' arms and held on.

"We missed you both," Rose whispered to her daughters kissing their heads, she'd never held onto them both so hard, she'd not seen them since Tulips Funeral and she felt that was far too long.

"Hurry now girls, we have some… Happy… news," Mark said grinning at his girls and ruffling their hair, and smiling fondly at them.

So excitedly Lily and Ivy ran to the family car and hopped in and travelled home.

Upon arrival they found the house had a few extra guests.

"Rose! Darling! These must be your girls!" A fat woman with black hair, beady dark eyes, and too much bright pink blusher on, cooed pinching both Lily and Ivy's cheeks a little too hard, she so meant to hurt them.

Petunia smirked at her little sisters, then placed a delicate hand on Vernon Dursely's rather large arm.

"Great news. Vernon and I are to be married," Petunia said, as if Vernon was a great catch. Lily and Ivy both raised an eyebrow, looked at each other and snorted. Finding it hard not to wet themselves with laughter.

"That's meant to be good news?" Ivy asked her mum who hushed her daughter.

Petunia glared at her sister, and folded her arms, before grabbing Vernoms hand and stalking from the room.

Lily and Ivy were left wondering if their sister had been dropped on her head.


	15. Chapter 15

Summer, Lily loved it, The hot sun burning down on them, the animals dancing through the fields, the sparkling waters and the foods that they ate. And of course summer meant she could visit the Potters, see Claire again, Lily had hear on the rumour mill Claire was dating Nathan, but even Hannah wasn't sure.

A bright idea struck Lily. BBQ!

"Mum! Dad!" Lily called running to the garden, where her parents were sat, both sipping on ice water as they enjoyed the hot rays.

"Can we have a BBQ, and invite our friends?" Lily asked, Ivy who was sitting by her parents' feet sat up straight, and looked towards her sister, a bright smile lighting her features.

"Oh can we Mum, dad?" Ivy asked, looking hopefully up at her parents.

"Yes, I don't see why not, invite the Potter family Lily, I would just love to talk to Christine, she seemed so nice. Tell them to bring partners if they wish, and we'll make a bit of a party out of it, casual dress of course," Rose said smiling at Lily. "Midday would be best, on the tenth of August, dear."

Grinning Lily ran to her room and sat down to write a letter.  
_  
Dear James,  
Well to start off I wasn't sure who to address the letter to out of your family, so I thought you would be best to ask, being in my year and all._

Anyways, we're having a BBQ here at the Evans Manor, and your family is invited, Sirius is, of course, included.

Come over at about midday on the 10th August.

Mum say's that Claire and Amy can bring dates if they want. Or just friends.

From  
Lily x

Lily sent similar messages to Hannah, Robyn, Remus and even Peter.

Then she went back down to her parents once she had sent the letter with Beakers, Ivy's barn owl.

"It will be lovely to meet your school friends, and get to know their families" Mark said as Lily sat down on the spare chair beside him, and Megs, Lily's white and ginger cat jumped onto her lap, purring contentedly as Lily stroked her fur.

Within a few hours Lily got her replies, everyone said yes, and asked if they could bring a couple of friends for Amy and Claire's part, which Rose and Mark were quite happy with.

Rose was just one of those people who liked to throw parties, not to show off but she loved to socialise.

To Lily and Ivy it seemed to take ages before the tenth came around and when it did time seemed to pass quickly, soon midday come and the door bell rang just as the clock chimed twelve.

Ivy ran to the door and opened it to find James, Sirius, Remus and Peter standing there, grinning at Ivy, in her red bikini top and denim shorts, she was wearing a pair of black sandals.

"Hey guys!" Ivy said opening the door wider to allow them in, just as Lily came in, she was wearing denim shorts with a black bikini top, James' eyes nearly popped out of his head. Remus had to push his mouth shut.

Ivy smirked and rolled her eyes as James trailed behind Lily into the house.

"James do you need a tissue for that drool," She whispered to him, not noticing that Sirius was giving her the look James was Lily.

Lily laughed when she saw the boys they were wearing similar outfits.

James wearing those shorts that came to the knee in black, Sirius grey, Remus brown/beige, Peter blue. And they were all wearing t-shirts, James white, Sirius black, Remus white, and Peter blue.

"Come on through boys," Lily said to them and led them out to the back garden where Mark was cooking burgers, sausages, chicken, and other BBQ food, and Rose was placing more salads and sweets and cakes down on a table.

"Hey they, I'm Rose, now I've Met James and Sirius, and of course Remus. But I'm ever so sorry I don't know your name…" Rose said looking at Peter.

"This is Peter Pettigrew mum; he's one of their group," Lily said grinning at the four boys. Rose nodded and smiled at them brightly.

"Oh how you boys have grown. I haven't seen much of you since your first year, but wow, all very handsome." Rose said smiling Just as Christine and Harold were led into the garden by Ivy.

Excusing herself Rose went straight over to the adults and thanking Christine for bringing a cheesecake. James grinned sheepishly at this.

"She insisted." He muttered, as Ivy joined them.

"Nah mum loves it, she lives for this," Ivy said. Then the bell went off again and Lily went to get it, hearing James call to her it would most likely be Amy and Claire with their friends.

Lily flung the door open to find Claire standing there with Jayda, Kaydee, Luis, Steven, and Nathan.

Lily squealed and hugged Claire.

"Hey Lily" Claire smiled as she hugged Lily back; it had been a while since they had last seen each other, and Lily missed her old friend.

"Wow Lily, you look fantastic!" Jayda said, eyeing Lily's slim figure with envy. "How do you do it?"

"I love running," Lily said shrugging, then grinned and led them out to the garden.

As she did Steven turned to Claire.

"It's wrong for me to think she's hot isn't it?" He whispered. Claire chuckled.

"You are five years older, she's sixteen, and you're twenty one," Claire whispered back as Steven eyed Lily's long, pale legs.

"Damn," Steven chuckled.

"Hi Mrs Evans." Claire said to Rose as the reached the garden.

"Hush now, it's Rose. And here's Mark." Rose said as Mark came to her side.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought some friends," Claire said.

"Of course not dear." Rose said smiling brightly.

"Well this is Jayda, Kaydee, Nathan, Luis and Steven." Claire said introducing her friends.

"It's nice to meet you all, but surely you don't go to Hogwarts anymore?" Rose asked.

"No we left a few years ago. You only attend till your seventh year so about seventeen or eighteen. We're all twenty one now, working at the ministry." Claire explained.

"Oh…" Rose said.

"I'm sorry the ministry is like a wizarding government, helps hide us from muggles, or non magic folk." Claire explained.

"Oh well that sounds great." Rose said looking fairly impressed.

Gain the door bell went off, and this time ivy went to get it as Lily talked to the boys.

When Ivy pulled the door open she was expecting to see Amy and friends but she found Robyn standing there with a tall woman with short curly blonde hair and an oval face, and a man with broad shoulders and a boyish grin.

"Hi Ivy, these are my parents. Seamus Dunne and Bethan Dunne." Robyn said introducing her parents.

"Hello." Ivy said politely. "Would you like to come through, The Potter and My Parents are out there already." Ivy said smiling.

"That's sounds good, we've heard so much about you and your twin, Lily, and Hannah of course." Bethan said smiling.

Outside Nathan was waiting patiently for his family to show up. Ok so maybe not so patiently.

"Calm down." Claire said taking his hand in her own. They were sitting with James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Jayda, Kaydee, Steven and Luis chatting about Hogwarts while the adults talked about government and explained the magical world to Rose and Mark who were really interested in it all.

Just then Ivy led Robyn and her family into the garden, and Mark called out that the food was ready.

"Amy's late. Not sure why." Claire said checking her muggle watch, it was now nearly half twelve.

Just then the door bell went again and Lily got up to get it. She was relieved when the Longbottom's and Amy's friends were all there.

"Hey sorry we're late, the floo went mad." Hannah said sheepishly.

Lily laughed at this.

"Oh these are my parents, Augusta and Arnold Longbottom." Hannah introduced. Her parents smiled at Lily as she led them into the garden. Of course Frank was there too.

Amy had brought along, Alice, Megan and David.

Everything was in full swing, The adults were gathered around chatting about the kids, and smiling at fond memories, and it seemed, the Dunne's and Longbottom's liked the Evans' a lot, of course Mark and Rose were worried that they wouldn't be well liked due to the fact they weren't magical but they were gladly surprised.

Lily and Ivy were dancing away with Clair, Amy, their friends and James and everyone else, they were all laughing and giggling as they messed around.

Everyone was smiling, and for the moment everything disappeared, there was no evil, nothing to fear.

It was just a group of friends hanging out.

It was getting later, nearly nine, the sky was darkening, and due to the fact that the parents had drunk quite a bit of wine, it was decided that everyone would stay at the Evans manor, afterall there was enough room. However for the time being the party continued.

Eventually though everyone got tired. And drifted off to their rooms, Lily fell asleep as her head hit the pillow, Ivy however found it a bit hard, and by n=midnight she had given up all together.

Grabbing her Bikini she went down to the pool, climbed up to the highest diving board and dived in a few times.

Sirius who wasn't sleeping either decided to wander around the massive house, he was wandering the ground floor when he heard splashing, deciding to check it out Sirius walked into the swimming pool area.

There he saw Ivy wearing a black bikini, swimming in the water.

He sat down and watched her as she swam in the water for a while until she surfaced; she let out a small squeal when she spotted Sirius.

"Damn, you scared me." Ivy snapped.

"Sorry, I just couldn't sleep and heard you splashing." Sirius chuckled.

"So you gonna watch me, or are you going to swim?" Ivy asked.

"I would but I don't have my swimming things." Sirius grinned.

"Well if you're wearing boxers, as long as they aren't white, they'll do." Ivy said as she got out of the pool, and back up the diving board, and to say Sirius couldn't take his eyes off of her body would be an understatement.

"I'm not wearing boxers." He said, his cheeks flushing.

Ivy nearly fell over.

"What all you're wearing is those trousers!" Ivy squeaked pointing at Sirius' flannel trousers.

"Er yeah." Sirius said.

Ivy flushed bright red.

"Well we do have spares, I-I guess." Ivy said pointing at a cupboard to the side. "Just keep the shorts afterwards." Ivy said, Sirius got up and changed into the black short from the cupboard and dived into the water, where ivy was already swimming.

He grabbed her ankle and pulled her under with him. When they resurfaced ivy was sputtering.

"You dork! Next time warn a girl." Ivy snapped.

"But where would be the fun in that?" Sirius asked innocently. Ivy came forward and pushed Sirius lightly, but he grabbed her wrists and pulled her close.

Ivy became very aware of the fact that they weren't wearing much at all, her breathing became heavier, and she could feel Sirius' breathe on her neck.

Leaning forwards a little bit so that their nose were only centimetres apart Sirius reached forward and wiped a strand of hair away from ivy's emerald eyes.

The he leant in and kissed her. And completely ignoring logic Ivy kissed him back. In the middle of the family swimming pool Ivy Evans was kissing Sirius Black. Barely removing their lips they went to the sallow end of the poll, Ivy wrapped her arms around Sirius waist and his hands travelled her body.


	16. Chapter 16

The rest of summer flew by, they received their Hogwarts letters, Lily was made sixth year prefect Gryffindor Prefect, and Ivy eventually admitted to having a relationship with none other then the school heart throb Sirius Black.

In no time they were found sitting on the train, and waiting patiently for their journey back to Hogwarts.

"It's going to be so weird this year," Lily said to Ivy as they waited for their friends, relaxing back into their seats.

"It's Hogwarts, it's weird every year," Ivy laughed, thinking back to the fact she was now dating the one guy she used to hate. Nothing at Hogwarts was ever normal, but that was part of its charm, knowing that you can never try and figure out what may happen next.

"I realise that," Lily giggled. "It's only that this year there will be no Amy, or Claire, or any of their friends… We're unprotected…" Lily face fell at the thought, but Ivy took her away from bad thoughts with a poke in the ribs.

"What the hell am I?" Ivy said in mock sadness and anger.

Lily laughed and hugged her twin, she stared out of the window, at the passing students, laughing and smiling as they dumped into friends, talking about their summers. Then she saw Sirius come into view, he beamed when his eyes fell on Ivy. Lily smiled at him as he walked into the compartment.

"Hello gorgeous," Sirius said to Ivy, causing her to leap up so she could hug him, Lily smiled; they made such a cute couple. Now anyway, before Lily would have thought she was mad to see the exact same sight.

And it was undeniable that whenever Ivy saw Sirius her eyes lit up, he treated her like a princess and made her feel so special, though she secretly admitted to Lily a few days previous that she was a little worried that Sirius would cheat on her or dump her a week into the school term, after all, Sirius Black was not know for having girlfriends for more then two weeks – if you were lucky.

However Lily gathered from the look of happiness in Sirius' eye that he wouldn't hurt Ivy. And if he did, Lily would kill him.

"They're a good couple aren't they?" James said, sitting across from Lily, watching Sirius as he fussed over his beautiful blonde girlfriend, and she was undeniably beautiful.

Ivy had brown up a lot, but she was still the same girl, the same small spit fire. She was tiny, only about 5"4 to Sirius' clean 6", she had the same long golden block hair that she had when he had first met her, it fell to her lower back in curls and waves, and was often held in a half ponytail. Her skin the same china doll shade of porcelain, marked with only a few freckles that sat on a straight, small nose. She was shapely, with a marked sporty figure, but still somehow womanly, even at her young age. Her lips were the perfect shade of rosy pink, which when Sirius whispered something in her ear her cheeks quickly turned too.

Lily wasn't so different, she was as her sister small, though her whole appearance was quainter. She was fiery though, in a way only someone who knew her could understand, as with her sister she was undeniably beautiful, almost intimidating so, but without the same sense of adventure her sister naturally carried with her. While Ivy was sporty and womanly, Lily seemed to be graceful in the gentle curves of her body, she had grown and developed stunningly, and unlike her sister her beautiful ruby locks had grown in thick barrel curls, which framed her pretty face perfectly, she shared the same nose and lips as her sister, though Lily often blushed and reddened more than she'd ever admit to, her skin was slightly more freckly, with them passing over her rosy cheeks, as well as her nose.

The single most outstanding feature that the two girls still shared as their brilliant eyes, large almond shaped orbs with the most breathtaking emerald colouring, dark and glittering, but they held different things. Ivy's were full of adventure, and lust, they showed a side of rule breaking and recklessness. Lily's were so full of life, a sense of fascination at everything they saw, something that had left Ivy some year prior, there was also the biggest sense of innocence when looking into Lily's eyes, but something that held a fierceness as well.

He was so caught up with his appraisal of the twins James almost forgot entirely that he was talking to Lily.

"Yeah, they are," Lily said, she smiled lightly at James who returned the smile.

"So how was your summer?" James asked.

"Oh, it was… Alright..." Lily said, it had been strange to be honest, there was no Tulip, and Lily missed her sister, she often found Rose crying, but they were strong, and carried on with the day. "How was yours?"

"It was good, Amy got a job at the ministry with Claire, in the law enforcement department, she's the junior assistant," James told Lily, he was proud of his sisters, they were away and making a name for themselves within the world.

"Ah that's good, she liked being all organised," Lily said, the compartment door opened and in staggered Robyn and Hannah. Ivy was now sat down next to Lily, but on Sirius' lap. Robyn rolled her eyes but grinned none the less.

Lily jumped up and hugged the pair.

"How are you guys?" Lily asked them happily.

"Great!" Hannah said happily. She was smiling more then usually.

"I'm good, but ask Hannah why she's so happy." Robyn said grinning.

"So, Hannah, why are you so happy?" Lily asked.

"Frank asked Alice to marry him last night!" Hannah squealed, Lily laughed and hugged Hannah. Frank was the middle child, Hannah Longer brother and Nathan's Younger brother, Alice had been a girl a few years above them, and for as long as Lily could remember Frank and Alice had been together.

"That's great!" Lily said happily.

"I know, they're so happy!" Hannah squealed.

"Who's happy?" Remus asked as he entered the compartment. He pushed his light brown hair out of his amber eyes, and grinned boyishly at everyone.

"Frank and Alice, they're engaged," Hannah said beaming.

"That's great!" Remus said, He sat down next to James, and Hannah took the place next to him, as Robyn sat down on the other side of ivy and Sirius.

Robyn leant forwards and looked at Lily, she rolled her eyes and gagged as she pointed to Ivy and Sirius, and then groaned as Ivy's hand made contact with Robyn's head.

"What's was that for?" Robyn whined, Ivy looked at her with one eyebrow raised before giving her full attention to Sirius once again.

Remus chuckled.

"Well that's gonna take some getting used to," He said indicating to the obliviously love sick Ivy and Sirius.

* * *

At the welcoming feast Ivy and Sirius were sitting together which in turn meant that the other Marauders were sitting with the girls. It was a different dynamic for them all, but it wasn't impossible, they were like this when they came to Hogwarts, it was just now they were older.

"So have you got a start of year prank?" Robyn asked James as the food appeared.

"Of course!" James scoffed as he grabbed all the food he could.

"So what is it?" Hannah asked then started to search the Great Hall as if the answer would be written on the walls.

"You'll have to wait," Sirius said waving his fork around, with the sausage still attached to it.

"But Sirius – " Ivy started.

"Don't bother, it won't work." Sirius said cutting her off, it was one of the few times he didn't bend over backwards for Ivy, was when the Marauders came first.

"Hmpf." Was Ivy's mature reply, with a lot of eye rolling.

Lily was laughing at this when she felt someone tap her shoulder, when she turned around she was looking into the clear blue eye, a strong jaw, and cheeky grin, with lots dark brown, wind swept hair.

"Hi Lily," The boy said, he had a strong northern accent, but it was rather charming.

"Hi Davy," Lily replied coolly, it was Davy Gudgeon, a seventh year Ravenclaw, smartest boy in his house, he was well built, and had a boyish charm about him, not to mention he was plain gorgeous. Lily had known that before the summer he had broken up with his girlfriend, she didn't know the details, just that the two weren't talking anymore.

"I was wondering, if maybe, tomorrow night, you wanted to meet me in the entrance hall, then we could go on a walk?" Davy asked, he was smiling at her, and running his hand through his hair, when James had done it years previous it had bugged her endlessly, however she'd begun to notice less, and now she was just completely oblivious to anything but Davy's smile.

"Sure," Lily said trying to remain cool.

"Ok see you about seven?" Davy said. "After dinner?"

"Definitely." Lily replied, Davy sent her a dazzling smile and then walked back to his own table.

Keeping her cool, Lily turned and looked at Ivy wide eyed, then back to were Davy was, she caught his eye and smiled at him, he smiled back and winked at her, then Lily turned back to her friends.

"Did _Davy Gudgeon_ just ask me, Lily Evans, _on a date_?" Lily asked her friends slowly.

Hannah and Robyn grinned at each other then at Lily, both looking bright eyed and excited.

"Yeah, he did." They said at the same time.

"O-ok…" Lily said. "Excuse me for a second." Lily got up and walked out of the Great Hall; her friends listened intently and heard a quiet, distant squeal. A few seconds later Lily returned, beaming, flattening non-existent crease in her clothes.


	17. Chapter 17

James was seriously depressed, he thought he was making some progress, he and Lily were kinda friends, well they got on well enough, and then along come Davy Gudgeon, he asks Lily out and then she says yes. What happened to James? Nothing was the truth of it, he knew that Lily wasn't interested, yet, but he could work on that, he could have made her realise she was meant to be with him, but if she was off with Davy, how could he make her see then?

Sirius was throwing pitying looks at James as Lily ripped his heart out and started stomping on it, even Ivy was shocked by it.

However much James hoped it wouldn't the next day came and after dinner Lily could be found waiting in the entrance hall for Davy. She looked great, she always looked great in James' eyes, but tonight she looked better then usual, wearing a crimson halter neck top that hugged her curves and low rise Jeans. She was wearing only eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss today. As Robyn and Hannah drifted off they hugged her tightly wishing her luck and whispering bit of advice. But ivy looked at her sister with sad eyes.

"How can you not see what's right in front of you?" Ivy asked, looking uncertain as she talked to her sister.

"That's not fair!" Lily said angrily, Ivy had no right to interfere

"What are you on about?" Ivy shot back.

"I'm sixteen and going on my first date! Because he wouldn't let other guys ask me out! I was lucky that Davy asked me! No one else was! And James has made out with half the school, Emily, Anna, Tasha, would you like me to continue? And you're having a go at me for going on one date, you're a bitch sometimes Ivy." Lily hissed at her sister. "Now you're snogging Sirius, I have to stick to James because he wants me? How's that fair, I don't want him, I'll never love him, and you should be happy that someone who I have liked is actually asking me out."

Ivy was left speechless and hurt, she didn't understand what Lily was on about. Sure she and Sirius were together now, but… It didn't matter if Lily was going to be a pig about it, suit her then. But Ivy knew the truth, her and Sirius had talked about it, and Lily had only been flirting with the poor lad for a while now, she was practically playing him.

* * *

She turned away form her sister, walking away. It didn't take long for Davy to show up.

"Let's go for a walk," Davy said, placing a hand on Lily's lower back and leading her outside towards the lake.

"It's a beautiful night," Lily sighed as they walked around the lake, the moon was bright and the sky was scattered with millions of stars, all hitting the dewy grass making it look like some one had scattered millions of diamonds over the Hogwarts grounds.

"I can see something more beautiful." Davy said looking directly at Lily. The redhead blushed and smiled shyly at Davy, who stepped forward and gently pushed Lily against a tree trunk she hadn't realised was there. He dipped his head slightly and brushed his lips against hers. Then he kissed her with more passion, and pushed his tongue between her lips, at first Lily was quite happy with the way things were, but then his hand started to creep up her top. She pulled away.

"Davy, I think we should stop." Lily whispered, this was her first kiss there were certain things she expected, breathlessness, dizziness, perhaps the warm feeling between her legs Ivy had gone on about all night that made her want to take things further... Lily felt, uncomfortable, the kiss was nice, but just… it felt odd. Not quite right, too wet, and she didn't really like it that much.

"Come on Lily," Davy said giving her a puppy dog look and started to kiss her again, his hand started creeping further up her top and Lily pushed him away harder. This isn't what she wanted.

"No I think we should stop. I don't like it." Lily said forcibly.

"Oh come on you're such a tease. Do you know how many girls would give themselves willing to me?" Davy questioned.

"Well I'm not one of them girls. I'm going back now," Lily said then moved away from Davy, but he grabbed her around the waist before she could get away.

"I don't think so Evans, I did not waste this night, I get what I want. It's not like you aren't a little slut, we all know you are shagging Potter, all those rumours, I bet most of them are true," He growled into her ear then started kissing her neck, Lily struggled against him until she found herself being thrown against the tree trunk, he pushed himself up to her, so Lily couldn't move and kissed her forcibly, bruising her lips, Lily raised a knee and hit him in the groin. Then ran.

She hadn't realised there were tears falling from her eyes. Not until she reached the portrait leading to Gryffindor common room.

"My dear, whatever is wrong?" the Fat Lady asked Lily, but Lily shook her head and muttered the password, when she clambered into the common room, where Ivy was sat cuddling with Sirius. As her eyes fell on her twin she saw red.

"Are you Happy Iv, you were right I am blind! I didn't see what was coming!" Lily shouted at Ivy, who looked murderous at the state Lily was in, her lips were bruised, her clothes creased and looked like they had been torn, and tears falling from her eyes.

"What the hell did Davy do to you?" Ivy demanded, getting to her feet, pulling away from Sirius.

Lily burst into more tears and Ivy rushed forward and engulfed Lily into a hug, letting the red head cry on her shoulder.

"I-I didn't think... I should-should've known," Lily sobbed. "I'm-I'm not an-angry at-at you Ivy. I'm so-so angry at my-myself." Ivy hushed Lily and caught Sirius' eye, he looked positively livid at the sight before him.

"Help me get her to the sofa," Lily mouthed to him, Sirius came forward and gently grabbed Lily's arm, she flinched slightly.

"Oh no Lily. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help." Sirius said softly. Then he reached for her again and she didn't flinch, together he and Ivy lifted Lily onto the sofa where she grabbed onto a cushion and sobbed into it.

"If James finds her he'll kill Davy," Sirius muttered to Ivy. "Watch her for me Sirius; get Robyn and Hannah if you need to." Ivy said then marched out of the common room.

When Ivy reached the entrance hall she found Davy limping towards the Ravenclaw common room. But before he reached the stairs Ivy had swung her fist back and hit him in the stomach. He fell to the floor groaning, his eyes wide when they fell on Ivy, knowing full well the rumours of pain she makes those who hurt Lily endure. After a good half an hour, Ivy made her way back to the Gryffindor common room, sporting a bloody nose and a couple of scratches.


	18. Chapter 18

Time passed quickly, too quickly, and too soon the girls found themselves wondering where the days they still believed boys were yucky had gone. It was like it had all passed in the blink of the eye.

Summer had come, but it was still a few weeks before everyone was to go home, Hannah was sitting with Ivy on the lakes edge, watching and laughing as Lily and Robyn waddle through the shallows and splashed each other, and suddenly the surrounding boys found themselves exceedingly please that it was a weekday and that they had to wear school uniform, including a white shirt.

As Ivy watched her giggling twin, Sirius came and sat beside her; very much to everyone's surprise he and Ivy were still going strong. Sirius kissed Ivy's exposed neck as a greeting then looked over to the scene before him.

"They do realise their shirts are like totally see through, don't they?" Sirius asked, Remus and James who were beside him, snapped their heads in Robyn and Lily's direction to see that Sirius was in fact correct.

You could see Robyn's pale blue silky bra through her shirt clearly. And With Lily a lacy black bra could be seen. James couldn't help but admit, it was a sight for sore eyes.

"Oh Merlin!" Ivy yelped then burst out laughing.

"Hey Evans!" One of the near by boys yelled. "I must say black looks good on you!" Some of his mates laughed as Lily looked confused.

"Hey Lily, look down at your shirt!" Sirius called to her, Lily sent him a bewildered look but it was Robyn who caught on.

"Lily walk calmly to the group and borrow a cloak." Robyn said calmly. Lily looked down at herself a shrieked.

She ran over to where James stood waiting for her, he already had his cloak off and was holding it out to her; Remus was doing the same for Robyn.

"Thank you so much James," Lily said once she had the cloak on, much to the disapproval of the nearby boys.

Lily held her head high and glared at the boys.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff for being perverts!" Lily yelled at them.

"Is that really a valid reason for taking points?" Remus questioned grinning.

"I don't give a damn." Lily said then sat down beside Hannah. "I do however think you should ask Hannah out already, I mean honestly Remus sneaking sideways glances at her all the time, and not paying attention to us lot, is getting annoying." Lily said sweetly. She smirked as Remus and Hannah went bright red and started sputtering. "Yeah, yeah, we've heard it all before."

* * *

Surprisingly enough the next day Remus did finally ask Hannah out, much to everyone's delight. It had been a long time coming, and in reality

"So that leaves, Lily and James, and, er Robyn and, er, Peter." Ivy said grimacing as she knew Robyn wouldn't take it well.

She didn't

"Peter. Peter Pettigrew! And you're meant to be my friend!" Robyn exclaimed angrily, they knew better than to think she'd ever be attracted to _Him_. Peter was an unfortunate boy, overweight, babyish features, his eyes were watery and weak, and he often crept around, he was generally just ... Well, Peter.

"That's not really f-" James started.

"He's not even around anymore! And you're saying me and him! He's dead ugly! And as dumb as they come!" Robyn exclaimed, she wasn't lying..

"Can't really argue there." Sirius admitted quietly.

"And in any case you know I'm making progress with Michael Finnigan!" Robyn cried out, refereeing to a muggle friend of hers.

"Oooooer," Lily sung out. Much to Robyn annoyance.

"Yeah well you're stuck with James! You hated him for the longest time, only since fifth year have you allowed him the time of day, and you're not even that good of friends now!" Robyn shot at Lily.

"Hey!" James said indignantly.

"Yeah well you're the one stuck With Peter Pettigrew!" Lily shot at Robyn smirking.

Robyn Hmph'd but said no more.

Sirius turned to Ivy.

"Girls can be so bitchy." He said quietly.

"It's Lily's time, she can get particularly nasty," Ivy informed him, Sirius looked blank for a second, then a dawning express, then a look of mild disgust.

"That's gross." He groaned.

* * *

Summer came very quickly and it was enjoyed immensely by the teenagers, many a day was spent at each others houses, or at Diagon alley. The current relationships grew much stronger and close friendship formed between Lily and James, Robyn sometimes felt a little left out, but Lily was always there to drag her back into the group.

Then one morning there was a great surprise, the Hogwarts letter's arrived, the twins opened them, and onto Lily's lap fell a small golden badge, she picked it up and stared at it.

"What's that you've got there Lily?" Her mother asked, peering over her daughters shoulder.

When Lily didn't answer Ivy asked.

"Lily, what's that?" Ivy asked carefully.

"It's-it's the head… Head girls badge."


	19. Chapter 19

Lily sat on her own in the heads compartment; Ivy had gone off to find some empty compartment to snog Sirius in, Remus and Hannah were cuddling in a compartment, and Robyn was off chatting up some guy so she could make Michael jealous, without lying to him. So sitting on her own… Not something Lily was used to. She was staring, bored, out of one of window of her compartment, waiting for the head boy to turn up. As Remus hadn't got it she assumed that it was some Ravenclaw, or worse a Slytherin who had gotten Head Boy.

But the compartment she was in was comfortable at least, warm red and gold, which was confusing as that indicated to both heads being Gryffindors… There was a sofa, a small table and a little snack bar, both side of the compartment had large windows, the country side was flashing past, the dazzling sun turning everything a shade of gold.

Lily let out a small yawn and raised her long arms above her head to stretch, as she did her t-shirt rose a bit showing off some of her pale slender stomach.

"Well I can get used to this," A familiar voice said teasingly, causing Lily to jump half out of her skin with freight, she looked up and saw James Potter standing there in the doorway, leant against the frame. He looked amused, as she pulled her top back into position.

"James you bloody prat, you scared me half to death," Lily scolded, still smiling slightly though, as she resettled herself.

"Oh well then, I'm only half sorry. No make that quarter, because the look on your face was so worth it," James said grinning at Lily.

"Oh get lost," Lily snapped playfully. "Wait no, you must be lost already if you're here."

"Oh that one hurt! Right here Lily!" James cried out dramatically, hand over his heart. "I shall never heal fully from that wound. It's the emotional ones that leave the most scaring y'know."

"Yes I do, but James dearest you know that it is totally impossible for you to be Head Boy, I mean Dumbledore would have to be on some drug, and completely out of it for you to have any chance at all of becoming Head boy. I mean really James." Lily said giggling lightly, feeling quite amused by the situation.

"Well I think it's time we enquire into what Dumbledore does in his spare time because this letter says I got Head Boy," James said smirking, holding a letter out to Lily, who took it with a shocked look upon her face, which after scanning the letter instantly went crimson.

"But-but you're James Potter! Master trouble maker!" Lily cried out, horror and surprise clenching at her heart as her eyes scanned over the letter upon the parchment.

"Wow Lily for someone who is meant to be my friend you have absolutely no faith in me," James said sounding a little hurt and pleased at the same time.

"It's not that James… It's nothing, I'm sorry, congratulations," Lily said flustered then walked out of the compartment, James watching amused, only to walk back in even more flustered. "We have prefect meetings like now in here." She cried out flapping her arms about.

James laughed, Lily was red in the face and pouting, all flustered and, to him, looking extremely cute.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Damn it James, you've completely put me off!" Lily snapped, she didn't like being surprised the way she was with James appearing. This was not what she expected from her last year at Hogwarts.

"Breathe, its fine, breathe," James said taking hold of Lily's shoulders, there was a knock at the door. "Now prepare for your DOOM!" James cackled evilly giving Lily a good reason to swipe at him playfully.

He stalked over to the door, and looked back to Lily expectantly, she nodded cautiously, before he pulled the door open, and the queue of prefects awaiting their entrance was revealed, James indicated for them to enter.

"Morning everyone!"


	20. Chapter 20

Lily and James walked into their Head Dorms; it was brilliant, a large room, with a sofa, fireplace, and beautiful paintings, there were five doors, to the left there were three, the first was oak had James engraved into it, the second was plain oak, and the third was oak with Lily engraved into, on the right there was another two doors, behind the first led into a small kitchen, the second led into a library with study room. Straight in front of them, in the centre of the wall was a grand fireplace with a comfy looking sofa and two arm chairs, and either side of the fire instead of there being any wall there were two great windows, looking out to the lake and grounds.

"It's Beautiful…" Lily whispered, looking at the room, the flooring was thick carpet, and the walls the same as in the Gryffindor common room, and a few paintings dotted around.

"Come on lets check out our rooms," James said nudging Lily forward and up the few steps to her room. When Lily opened her door it was to come face to face with a room with Jade walls and thick cream carpet, there was a huge four poster bed, a wardrobe, dressing table and night stand, all in cherry wood, it was amazing, but what surprised Lily was the fact pictures of her and her friends were all over the place.

She then noticed the oak door to her left, she walked towards it and pulled the door open, only to find herself face to face with James.

The idiot grinned.

They were sharing a bathroom.

Oh dear.

Living with James took Lily some getting used to, but she managed and the two Heads got along. Ivy and Sirius were still going strong, which had shocked nearly the whole school body, Hannah and Remus were closer then ever, and James and Lily, well, figure it out for yourself.

"LILY!" Ivy squealed one morning as she ran into the great hall, beaming, when she reached her redheaded twin she stuck her hand out, urging the bemused seventeen year old to look at her finger, so Lily grabbed her sisters hand and her mouth fell open at the sight of a small silver band with a sapphire incrusted in it.

"OH MY GOD!" Lily squealed.

"It's a promise ring! Lily he gave me a promise ring! It's like the one mum has! He remembered!" Ivy cried out happily, and in seconds Hannah and Robyn were by her side ohhing and ahhing at the ring.

Soon Sirius came waltzing into the great hall, his usually boyish grin replaced with a full on beam. Ivy ran to him and jumped on him, wrapping her leg around his waist and laughing as he twirled the blonde around. People in the great hall smiled at the show of raw and undeniable love.

Lily smiled at her sister, happiness unlike any other filled her, then an arm slinked around her shoulder and Lily turned her head to see James standing there grinning at his best friend.

News travelled fast of Sirius' and Ivy's news, and the two girls found themselves sitting in the head dorms giggling.

"So you know, what prompted the whole thing?" Lily asked her sister as they sat in the Heads Common room.

"Well, last night we were together outside, just watching the stars and well I just blurted it out; I just told him that I loved him. And I do Lily I really do. Oh and he said he loved me, and there was smiling, kissing, Lily we, Sirius and I that is, well, we…" Ivy said blushing; Lily stared at her sister, amazed.

"You…"

"Yeah."

"How was it?" Lily asked giggling, earning herself a playful swipe.

"It was amazing Lily, it really was." Ivy sa9id blushing, just as the common room door was flung open and Sirius, Remus and James walked in.

"Dude!" James exclaimed laughing, Ivy and Lily turned to them quizzically.

"I know! It was an amazing match!" Sirius exclaimed, and both girls relaxed, not that they thought that Sirius would be telling the nitty gritty.

James spotted the girls on the couch and grinned at Lily.

"Aren't you meant to be doing rounds?" He asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Aren't you meant to have grown up?" Lily shot back at him.

"Aren't you meant to be a little less catty, Head Girl and all?"

"Don't bother replying to the twit Lily, you're smarter then him, Hotter and generally better," Ivy said smirking at James highly offended face.

* * *

Lily spent the next couple of days thinking about Sirius and Ivy; she smiled at the thought of being that happy, maybe, one day. She prayed she would be so lucky, to find that one person who made her feel like that.

But then Ivy had to get her thinking.

"You could have what I do, you've just got to see what's right in front of you."

"What's right in front of me?" Lily called after her twin as the blonde strolled away.

"Morning Lily," James said appearing before Lily.


	21. Chapter 21

It really was right there, under her nose, jumping up and down, screaming, and all this time she had just walked on by, both blind and deaf, how could she have not noticed, it was always there, Ivy had practically screamed it at her. Since fifth year he had liked her, and yet she scowled at the thought, why was she so blind. She needed to do something, quick. She needed to fix everything, and how she did it she wasn't sure.

The simple fact was that Lily Evans had it bad for James Potter. And she didn't know what to do.

So she ran away from James who was looking thoroughly bewildered at the look of mortification on Lily's face. She ran all the way to the great hall where Ivy was sat with Sirius chatting happily.

"I need you now!" Lily yelped. "I need you now! Help!"

"Sit down Lily, what's wrong," Ivy said slowly sitting Lily down on the bench beside her. Instantly Lily's head crashed down on the table, a heavy thump sounded, and she groaned with the pain.

"I like James, I've always liked James. And I think back to it I really have always like James, I was just too wound up to realise," Lily muttered, Sirius gasped at the news and tried to escape his girlfriends clutch to tell the good news.

"You have to let me tell him!" Sirius whined as Ivy wouldn't let go of her iron grip on the back of his shirt, he looked heartbroken with the insistence that he could not tell his friend this wonderful news. "No this is something Lily must deal with."

"But-"

"No Lily needs to deal with this, alone," Ivy said then released her grumbling boyfriend, who sunk into his seat and sulked.

* * *

Lily paced in the Head Common room, was she really going to do this? Was she really going to tell James she liked him? How would he react? Would he even care anymore?

Lily looked to the clock and grimaced it was getting increasingly late, but she was drawn from those thoughts when James stumbled into the common room, causing Lily to groan, he was drunk.

James seemed to have spotted her.

"Hey Lily… I like your hair…" He slurred and smiled at her sheepishly. "I think I may be a bit drunk."

Lily sighed.

"And here I was hoping to be able to tell you how much I like you, but that doesn't matter, you won't remember anything in the morning, so I'll take this as a sign. You're not meant to know, we're not meant to be together," James tipped his head to the side slightly and looked at her. "Goodnight James."

And she left him standing there in the middle of the common room, out of his head drunk.

But at least he wasn't a horrid drunk.

* * *

The next morning Lily awoke to the sound a groaning from the bathroom, so she knocked three times then opened it, to find James leant over the sink practically downing mouthwash.

"How's it going?" Lily asked him loudly.

"For someone who likes me, you're a cow at times," James said smirking at Lily's shocked face. "I remember everything." He said and Lily felt her face flushed, and for the first time she noticed that both of them were barely dressed, James for one was only wearing a pair of black bowers, and she was wearing only her small pink shorts and white crop top.

"I-I. I-oh." Lily said pathetically, she felt like such a fool, he wasn't meant to remember.

James straightened up and looked at Lily.

"Is this a sign too?" He asked softly stepping forwards slightly.

"Maybe," Lily said in almost a whisper. Then she shook her head and walked out very quickly.

James stared confused, did she just reject him again or what?

"I'll think about it." Lily called from her bathroom as if she had read his mind.

* * *

"HANNAH!" Lily screamed as she tumbled into the Gryffindor roughly an hour later. It was of course to find herself lying flat face down on the floor then too look up and find herself facing James. "Damn."

"I see you're having a great day." James said picking Lily up off of the floor. "I'm going to make things easy for you." Lily looked at him curiously.

And in a swift movement James pulled Lily against him and brought his soft lips down on hers, gentle and loving, Lily moaned, she hadn't meant to but James' touch was something above everything else. Taking this as encouragement James deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into Lily's mouth, a sensation that made Lily's knees buckle, but James' hold on her didn't let her fall to the floor. Slowly he pulled away and smiled at the redhead.

"Be my girlfriend Lily?" James asked, whispering softly into her ear.

"Yes."

There was a sudden cheer and for the first time Lily realised that there was a crowd watching her and James, she blushed as James grinned and wrapped Lily up in his arms, and led her back down to the Heads Dorms.


	22. Chapter 22

Lily smiled as James kissed on the cheek as he sat down beside her at the Gryffindor table a few weeks later; she smiled at him shyly then continued to listen to what Hannah was saying.

"So I heard that Jean, y'know Jean Claire, the horrid Ravenclaw that is like the only person you doesn't like you, well she plans on giving James a love potion," Hannah explained, but it went over Lily's head as James had let his hand wander over the Head Girl's arse.

Lily nodded along none the less, while poking James to try and get him to remove his hand, but it only served to make him grin and start caressing her material covered flesh, Lily turned around and looked to see if anyone was looking, when they were she stood up and walked out of the great hall, James got up seconds later an followed the redhead.

When they reached an abandoned corridor instantly James had Lily up against a wall, pinning her lightly as she smirked at him. They were both in their school uniform, but neither had donned their cloaks that day.

"Just can't keep your hand off me can you Potter?" Lily teased as she wiggled from beneath him, grinning as she bit her lip looking up at him through her large emerald eyes.

"Not if you carry on moving around like that," James said in a hoarse voice causing Lily to giggle, and then she pushed James away and walked off making sure that her hip swung in just the right way. "Damn you Lily!" James called after her as his eyes following her movements.

Days passed and soon Lily was out playing in the frosted, early November, grounds. There was a light drizzle, but she loved it, cool and refreshing. Ivy and Hannah were perched on a bench nearby; Robyn was leaning against a tree writing to her muggle friend; James, Sirius, Peter and Remus were just getting out of a detention.

When finally James and his friends came down to the grounds the sun was starting to set, casting a magnificent orange glow over the frosted grass, and there was Lily, dancing and singing as she spun around, James in that moment fell head over heels for her.

"Wow." James breathed, Sirius smiled at him then left to greet Ivy, Remus clapped James on the back and went to greet Hannah. Peter however stood back, watching his friends, feeling alone.

More and more time passed, until finally Christmas came, as a sort of celebration The Evans' were holding a Christmas Eve dinner for the young adults. Hannah, Robyn, James, Lily and Ivy, Sirius, Remus and their families were all invited over once more.

When finally the day come it was a wonderful event, everyone was smiling and happy, the food was good the company excellent. When time came to leave Lily and Ivy were down but promised to meet up again soon.

And they did On the twenty seventh Lily, Ivy, Robyn, Hannah, James, Remus and Sirius all met up in Diagon alley, they settled down for some Ice cream and were chatting happily when there was a Huge explosion and the whole area shook, when they turned to see what had happened it was to find the Gringotts was billowing smoke.


	23. Chapter 23

"That's not good," James muttered as people around erupted into screams, quickly he was on his feet and gathering his friends in closely, he peered down the street and quickly ducked back down, Lily peered through the shop front railings, what was before her made her heart stop.

Swarming around Gringotts was a large group of people all robed in black cloaks, in seconds there was an explosions of shouts from that areas and jets of green shot up and down the street.

James looked around the floor, snatching up a fallen spoon and muttering a spell, knowing he needed to get Lily and his friends out of here as quickly as possible.

"Hold on tightly." He ordered, everyone nodded and held on to the spoon, a feeling of relief swept over them when they started to feel the pull at their navels, but then it happened.

A green curse missed the back of Lily's head by inches, shot straight pass her into the chest of Hannah, the tug, the screams as they went flying. It felt like a life time that Lily was staring into the dead eyes of one of her best friends, still gripping the spoon, but dead, how could Hannah be dead? They slammed into the ground and Remus howled, gripping Hannah's body to his in an instant. His girlfriend of seven month remained motionless and cold.

"James?" Someone called, it was Amy, that much Lily knew, but she didn't know where she was, she didn't care, still frozen looking into Hannah's empty eyes. "James, what's happened?" Amy asked as she neared the group, she looked to the howling Remus and gasped. Instantly there were about several pops and they were surrounded by people.

"Mum Hannah's dead!" Amy screamed, tears pouring down her face fast and thick. Lily looked up to the face of Bridget Potter and pleaded with her silently to say otherwise. That it wasn't true. But the woman just turned away from Lily's unusually empty, Emerald eyes. Unable to say what she knew would break the redhead.

"It was meant to be me…" Lily whispered. He voice so soft, so full of her pain. "It was meant to hit me." Lily repeated but louder this time, only her voice was still very soft. James crawled forward to Lily and pulled her to him.

"Don't say that Lily. Don't. I can't lose you. Not now. Not ever." James whispered into her hair, but Lily didn't notice in her frozen state, the pain bubbling beneath the surface. For once she couldn't let out the sadness she felt, it was so beyond that. How could she ever forgive herself for this? She was the one who was meant to be lying there dead, not Hannah, her beautiful, funny, kind, smart, brave, loyal, friend.

Remus was still howling and holding onto Hannah's body, but some of the men were trying to pry her body away and Remus barred his teeth through the tears.

"Remus, you-you have to let her go..." Bridget said softly, crouching down beside Remus. He shook his head, not accepting what she was saying, but knowing it was true. "Remus." Bridget said softly, gently prying him away form Hannah's body, slowly he allowed himself to be moved away and the men take her body, but that didn't stop the tears.

* * *

A funeral was held, and still Lily had shed no tears for her friend, not under the knowledge it was meant to be her lying there. Hannah was innocent in this, she hadn't done anything, but it was Lily they were after, it was her who was meant to be laying there dead. An empty shell.

* * *

School started again and the group of friends moved around, pitying looks sent their way, a silent bubble, they rarely spoke anymore, they didn't want to, and words only made it more real, and they didn't want it to be real. They wanted to awake from this nightmare, they didn't want to fear this war, lose each other. What had they done to the world to deserve this, what could they have done, at seventeen they had barely lived, and yet still their friend is dead, and all around them more and more people are dying, some much younger then them.

It was right, it wasn't fair.

But these were strong kids, and time was a good healer, even if they would always miss Hannah Longbottom.


	24. Chapter 24

Three weeks had passed since that day at Hogwarts and Lily was sat curled up on the sofa, she stared aimlessly into the flames of the dying fire, it was dark out, and freezing cold, but she seemed unaffected by it. As she sat there James walked into the common room and watched her for a few seconds, just took the sight in before slowly making his way to her and sitting down next to her, he didn't move to hold her or make any contact, he just sat there.

"James," Lily whispered, James looked at her a light smile on his face, portraying nothing. "I love you, I'll always love you, please never leave me." Lily said her voice scared, tears filling her eyes.

James looked at Lily both shocked and joyful.

"Lily, Merlin, I love you so much. I'll never leave you, never, Lily," James said cupping her face and kissing the tip of her nose. Lily leaned into him, and snuggled closer to him.

"James can I stay with you tonight?" Lily asked him.

"Er, well the thing is Lily… I don't think… It's probably not the best idea…" James said suddenly nervous, Lily looked up at him with her big emerald eyes and James melted into them. "But if you really want to." When Lily nodded he suddenly felt all the blood rush to his lower parts with the thought of Lily in his bed.

Lily walked slowly with James to his room and pulled off her school tie and socks.

"Can I burrow a t-shirt?" Lily asked James, he looked at her with a smirk gracing his face.

"Of course not Lily," He said teasingly, and she swiped at him playfully, and then caught the baggy black t-shirt he threw to her. With out bothering to leave the room Lily pulled off her school shirt and skirt then pulled on the t-shirt, and reached back, unclipping her bra, then pulled it through one of the arms. James looked at her pretty much in a shocked daze. Lily laughed at his expression and crawled into his bed; she turned away from him and snuggled into the pillows.

James just stared at her, then shrugged his shoulders before stripping down to his boxers and pulling on his flannel pants and crawling into the bed, pulling her body to his and wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

The next morning Sirius and Ivy decided to go to the Head Dorms and see the other couple; with them they brought Remus and Robyn. When they reached the Head Common room they found no one there, which was surprising on a Saturday morning.

"Lily?" Ivy called out, but she got no response, she looked questioningly at Sirius. He shrugged then walked towards James' room before pushing the door open.

"WOAH! Hey Lily sorry! James, mate, score!" Sirius exclaimed before a book went flying by his head and he legged it to Ivy. "You're sister is trying to kill me!" He squeaked as Ivy and Robyn laughed and even Remus managed a weak chuckle – he hadn't been the same since Hannah had died.

"It's your own fault for bursting into James' room like that," Ivy scolded with an amused smile, she knew better than to run into Lily's room, Sirius should too. "They've been together for five months now… Maybe they just wanted more then snogging..." Ivy said with a shrug.

"You mean you think they've-" Sirius started, but Lily cut across him.

"No we haven't you fool," Lily said as she walked out of James' room wearing another one of his t-shirts and a pair of her own baggy jeans, she felt slightly embarrassed.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Robyn asked, as she lounged back into the sofa.

"Oh I have a few idea's," Sirius said pulling Ivy to him. Robyn rolled her eyes at him, pretending to gag at her friends as Ivy giggled.

"That we can all do together," She said with a great sigh.

"You can join in if you really want Robyn," Sirius said with a smirk, Ivy hit him over the head as Robyn sent an icy glare at him, neither was too amused by his suggestion.

"I really don't want to do anything," Remus said and headed out of the common room, Lily called after him, he turned to look at her, his face sad.

"Are you sure? I mean we could go get some butterbeer, chocolate, and maybe watch a movie? It'll be fun," Lily said with a smile, trying to encourage her friend to get involved, but his expression didn't change.

"No thanks." And then he was gone.

"He's going be alright, right?" Robyn asked then worriedly. But no one had an answer for her as they watched his retreating back.


	25. Chapter 25

James and Sirius sat together on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room, it was early morning and they decided to wait for their friend, it was now February, and Remus was worrying his friends he barely ate, he barely talked, he wasn't the happy boy they once knew. The girls kept telling them to give it time, to let him heal.

However it didn't stop them worrying about their friend. In fact none of them could stop worrying about him, but none of them really knew what to do.

"How do you think he is going to cope with Valentines day?" James asked suddenly, concern etched on his face, he knew realistically his friend wouldn't be feeling his best on that especially when everyone else was so loved up.

"I'd forgotten all about it," Sirius muttered, ashamedly.

"Lily doesn't want to do anything; she says Valentines Day is like a curse in the Evans family… Can't remember exactly what she told me…" James said thoughtfully, Sirius nodded, he'd heard Ivy say something along the same lines, and when in Hogwarts it could only be worse than usual.

Minutes later Remus appeared in the common room, he smiled weakly at his best friends, he looked tired, Sirius had told him that he hadn't been sleeping the last few nights.

"Guys, I'm sorry that I haven't…" Remus croaked, he looked worn out and slightly ill, more than slightly ill, he looked grey.

"Moony, Mate, you got nothing to apologise for," Sirius said slapping his friend on the back and walking with him towards the great Hall. "But you clearly need food, I smell chocolate cake, join us and revel in the wonder that is chocolate cake."

* * *

Ivy was nervous; she and Lily were sat on the couch in the Heads Common Room. It was Valentines Day, a day they both dreaded. This was the day where something went wrong, and a serious level of wrong. Their Mother had been put into hospital with severe food poisoning that their father had given her, in an attempt to brighten her day… Their grandmother had been left heartbroken in the middle of a London when her first love had been killed after being run over by the very horse and carriage that he had gotten to woo her with.

"Y'know, it could just be something in our imagination," Lily said, though knowing she was lying through her arse. Ivy raised an eyebrow at her redheaded twin. They knew the stories, and it always begun once they had found someone.

"You know it isn't," Ivy snapped, Lily let it slide, knowing that Ivy was probably under more pressure then her, she struggled more with being with Sirius, he still had a reputation.

"We're witches; it could be different for us," Lily insisted, not believing her own words.

"You know it isn't," Ivy repeated, and Lily sighed gloomily.

"I know."

* * *

Part of the Valentine celebrations for the seventh years was a party in the room of requirements, it happened every year and just for the seventh years. There was Music and Drinks, and a lot of dancing and well other stuff.

Robyn was dancing with a Hufflepuff boy, she tried to get Lily and Ivy to join in, but the twins were acting jumpy. So she decided to enjoy herself. She was about to excuse herself when she saw something that shocked the hell out of her.

In a dark corner, a boy was being pushed against a wall; there was a girl all over him. He seemed really drunk, and not to bothered by the girl, actually rather enjoying it. Robyn, left the poor Hufflepuff boy on his own, much to is confusion and ran towards the twins.

"Ivy!" Robyn yelled and beckoned the blonde girl towards her. "Ivy I'm so sorry but…" Robyn couldn't finish her sentence, she couldn't word what she needed to say, instead she looked over hr shoulder and into the dark corner.

Lily appeared by her twin, she looked at the same spot where Robyn was staring and gasped.

"Ivy…" Lily gasped, but too late, Ivy had seen it, her emerald eyes filled with tears, and she watched as the girl unbuckled his belt, and hitched her skirt up, and they were… Ivy couldn't breathe, she could see he was drunk, but…

Ivy forced her way towards the pair, tearing out of Lily's grip, she reached the pair and yanked the girl away by the hair, the music stopped, and everyone was staring, but she really didn't care.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Ivy screamed she punched him, once, twice, three times; he fell to the floor groaning. Someone grabbed Ivy around the waist, and pulled her kicking and screaming out of the room, then placed her as gently as he could on the floor. When she looked up it was to find Remus, looking down at her, trying to calm her down. Ivy broke down, a sobbing mass in the middle of the seventh floor corridor.

Not long after James appeared with Lily and Robyn, dragging a crying Sirius with them.

"Ivy, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…" Sirius sobbed, he reached towards Ivy, but Lily got in his way, she grabbed him by the hair, forcing him to look at her.

"Don't talk to her, you haven't the right!" Lily spat before helping her twin to her feet and walking away, Robyn at their heels.

"James what am I going to do?" Sirius asked, he had tears falling steadily down his face as his heart broke.

"I really don't care right now…" James muttered before walking away.

Remus looked at his friend with sad eyes.

"You had it mate, she was yours for life… I've just lost Hannah to death, and you do something like that? What were you thinking you stupid idiot!" Remus said, his voice rising with every word, but it seemed he didn't care for an answer as he stormed off, following James.

They left Sirius there, alone in his misery, he didn't even know why he had started kissing that girl, he had no idea who she was, and then he was having sex with her before he even realised it…

"What have I done?" Sirius asked himself, sinking to the floor, his head in his hands as the reality of what he'd done washed over himself.


	26. Chapter 26

"EVERYONE WARNED ME!" Ivy screamed as she stood in the middle of the corridor, Sirius was standing before her, trying to speak but not getting anywhere. "Everyone said you were a stupid, cheating bastard! And you are! Sirius you really are!" Ivy screamed, her heart was breaking, as was Sirius', but this was his mess, not hers. She hadn't done anything wrong, he had.

"Please, Ivy, listen to me…" Sirius called, trying to get Ivy to listen, but even he knew it was pointless. He saw Lily walking towards her Twin, and knew he'd have to pay if he didn't leave now. Her temper when pushed was dangerous.

"Go away Sirius!" Lily spat, Sirius looked at Lily desperately, but she didn't let up, wrapping an arm around her twin she stalked off, Robyn with them. James remained behind, not sure whether to follow his girlfriend or stay with his best friend.

This made Sirius feel worse; he knew this had put a strain on James and Lily's relationship, which is why Lily currently hated him all the more.

"James!" Sirius called to his best friend, but James wasn't listening, he watched as Lily walked away. She turned around suddenly, and smiled softly at James; he took a step towards her, but stopped. Her face fell as she saw the confusion behind his eyes. She looked at Sirius with such hate he gasped.

"See what you've done!" She screamed. "If you just for once thought with something other then your dick this wouldn't be happening!" Her eyes welled up as she walked away. James shook his head and leant against the cold stone. Sirius would have neared him, but it wasn't what James needed. He needed Lily.

Suddenly Remus appeared with Peter, they helped James to his feet.

"Come on Prongs, we've got potions, and we all know I'll fail without you and Remus," Peter squeaked, James let out a Hollow laugh and nodded, following his friends. Leaving Sirius standing there in the middle of the corridor with various students pointing and whispering.

* * *

That night as Sirius walked along one of the apparently empty corridors, a bottle of firewhiskey in his hand. He took a large swig from the bottle, then heard something, someone sniffed.

"Hello!" Sirius called, it was dark and he could barely see five feet in front of him. He took another swig from the bottle. It hadn't helped but he felt better when he could feel the warmth trickle down his throat.

"Just go away!" A soft voice replied, it was a girl, a girl he knew quite well. He walked forward a bit more, taking his wand out and muttering Lumos. Soon the light fell upon a red headed girl, her knees brought up against her chest as she sat on the floor, her arms wrapped around her legs, and her head rested on her knees. In the gentle light Sirius could see tears running down her face.

"Lily?" Sirius said softly.

"This is all your fault," Lily replied, her voice had lost all traces of hate, and she just sounded so pathetic, her voice croaked, and she struggled to breathe through the tears.

"What have I done this time?" Sirius asked, sounding worried.

"James and I broke up. He couldn't be in the middle of you and me. You fuck another girl in front of my twin, and managed to get me and James to break up. Are you trying to ruin mine and Ivy's life? Are you trying to hurt us?" Lily asked him desperately, almost sounding as if she wanted him to say yes, he did want to hurt them, rather then this all being an accident.

"No, this isn't what I want. I didn't want any of this," Sirius answered, and he was telling the truth, he hadn't wanted any of this, he hadn't wanted to hurt his best friends and the one person he truly loved.

"She gave me this by the way. She wanted you to have it back." Lily said, she placed a ring in his hand, a silver band with a sapphire. It was the promise ring that Sirius had given Ivy at the start of the year.

* * *

It was Saturday, three days since James broke up with her, and still Lily was a little numb about it all, she cried a lot, but it was almost as if it wasn't real. Sighing she decided to have a bath before she had to do rounds with him. She turned the taps on a filled the large bath with hot water, she poured in some vanilla bath bubbles ad pulled away her clothes, climbing into the bath.

James sighed as he walked into his room, he was tired. Lily was heartbroken, so was he. But he couldn't choose between his best friend and girlfriend. Running a hand through his hair he walked into the bathroom, and stopped dead. Lily was standing up in the bath, reaching for a towel. He gasped, Lily froze. Her body was covered in soap suds and dripping wet, and she looked so sexy. James' trouser started to feel uncomfortably tight, and Lily seemed to notice, she blushed the colour of her hair and quickly wrapped a towel around her body, but still James couldn't stop staring.

Finally they were both just stood there staring at each other, and James moved forward, taking her face into his hands kissing her soft lips gently. Lily moaned loudly at the contact, wrapping her arms around his neck, glad she had wrapped the towel tightly enough not to fall.

James pulled back slightly, and looked Lily in the eyes, suddenly he felt like he was home, where he should be. He started to kiss, lick, suck and nibble on the soft flesh just where her pulse point was; Lily arched her back at this, gasping. She reached down and pulled James' top over his head, throwing it aside.

Hands were roaming, and Lily found herself against the wall, she quickly undid James trousers, and let them fall to the floor, James kicked them away from his feet. Suddenly Lily pushed James away, she smiled at him, and looked down at her own body, biting her bottom lip, she undid her towel, letting it fall into a puddle at her feet. James stared at her, amazed. The suddenly let out a growl, and picked her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist.

James carried Lily onto his bed, and lay her down gently.

"Lily, is this what you want?" James asked, looking down at her bare body, she smiled at him.

"Yes, this is exactly what I want," She practically purred.

* * *

James woke up feeling truly blessed, Lily was curled up next to him, her head rested on his chest, her hand resting on his stomach. He stroked her hair softly, knowing he was stupid for letting her go in the first place.

"Morning," Lily said yawning.

"Morning," James replied, then kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry if I hurt you last night." James whispered into her hair. Lily laughed softly then looked up at him.

"James it was my first time, I'm pretty sure it is mean to hurt," Lily whispered to him, James smiled at her and nodded. "And in any case, it really didn't hurt that much. It was..." But she didn't seem able to find a word for what it was, but James had a feeling he knew what she meant.

"I love you Lily, I really do," James whispered, kissing her lips tenderly.

"I love you too…" Lily muttered against his lips. Then suddenly she remembered something. "Oh My God! We forgot rounds!" Lily suddenly exclaimed sitting up. James laughed pulling her back down on top of him and kissing her deeply.


	27. Chapter 27

Ivy was sat in the Gryffindor common room, staring aimlessly into the roaring fire; she was totally silent, memories floating through her mind, the random kisses in corridors, the look of adoration the first time she'd given herself to him, she had always known in her heart that she wasn't sure if she had totally trusted him, but that hadn't meant that she didn't love him.

"What's up?" Robyn asked sitting beside her friend, looking concerned at the expression on Ivy's face.

"I was just thinking." Ivy answered.

"'Bout?"

"Tulip, she be in her fourth year now. Just about to turn fifteen... I guess next year she would have gotten prefect just like Lily did…" Ivy said, she was still staring into the fire, and didn't quite seem to realise that Robyn was there. "She'd be beautiful, long strawberry blonde hair, and the biggest green eyes, and freckles covering her nose. Only her nose though, that's the only place she got them." The portrait hole opened and Lily walked in, she seemed to be glowing, and it caught Ivy's attention, bringing her from her thoughts. "Lily."

"Hi, how are you?" Lily asked, seemingly unable to wipe the smile off of her face.

"Ok, I guess, you?" Ivy answered.

"Alright, you Robyn?" Lily asked, still beaming.

"Good, erm, Lily is everything ok?" Robyn asked, exchanging glances with Ivy who had snapped back to reality.

"I'm brilliant," Lily replied with a sigh then flopped down on the sofa, she was silent for a few seconds before she started to giggle manically, Ivy was sure she had rarely seen her sister so happy as she was now. Ivy watched her bemused for a bit before turning back to Robyn who looked as bemused, and then back at her giggling twin.

Then it clicked.

"Did you...?" Ivy asked uncertainly.

Lily fell silent and sat up looking at Robyn and Ivy before nodding her head.

"I thought you guys broke up," Ivy said, slightly confused, but perking up at the information.

"We did."

"Someone explain what's going on to me," Robyn exclaimed, looking from one twin to the other.

"Ok, well James broke up with me yesterday because of this whole Sirius thing, he just didn't know what to do, which I can understand. Anyways, I was having a bath and James accidentally walked in as I was getting out. Skipping the details we kinda ..." Lily said, blushing and beaming all at the same time.

"Miss Evans did you do the dirty with Potter?" Robyn asked, cackling, as Lily blushed even more.

"I did nothing dirty!" Lily hissed, her face was now beyond the colour of her hair.

"Mother dearest would be so disappointed in you, as for Daddy, he'll kill James if he ever finds out. And as for Petunia, Woah, she'll kill you for sleeping with someone hotter then her walrus!" Ivy cackled evilly as Robyn fell about laughing and even Lily giggled.

"So ... How was it?" Robyn asked once they had calmed down, the common room now empty except them.

"It was Magical. Excuse the pun." Lily said a smile gracing her features. Ivy was so happy for her twin, it was nice to see she'd sorted thing out with James, she never wanted Lily to be unhappy.

They heard someone walk down the stairs, and turned to see Sirius walking down, Ivy looked away immediately. Lily fell silent and Robyn looked slightly defeated.

"Maybe Lily and I should leave you two alone," Robyn said, Lily looked slightly surprised.

"I-I guess." Lily stuttered, she clambered to her feet and grabbed Robyn hands, and the two walked out of the common room.

"Hi." Sirius said uncertainly, he didn't meet Ivy's eye, in fact his eyes avoided a ten foot radius of her.

"I don't want to talk to you," Ivy said, her voice was quiet, but tense, she turned her back on him, and swore to herself, this is the exact situation that she wanted to avoid. The last thing she needed was to see his pathetic face.

"Ivy, please, just listen to me," Sirius begged as Ivy stood up and pushed past him, striding towards the staircase.

Sirius grabbed her suddenly, his right hand gripping her arm. Ivy growled loudly, Sirius knew he was pushing his luck. But still he didn't let go. Ivy was about to smack him, she swung her fist, but just before she made contact his free hand grabbed hers, he pulled her close, and held on tightly. She kicked and screamed, fighting him off. Suddenly he kissed her hard on the mouth. Ivy froze but only before a second, she lifted her knee and hit him where it hurts.

"ARGH!" Sirius cried out, falling to the floor. Ivy delivered a kick to his ribs before storming off to her dorm, leaving him lying on the floor, resting in his self hatred.


	28. Chapter 28

"Ivy, I understand he hurt you, and you don't want to forgive him, but I'm not asking you to be with him again, but forgive him Ivy. School ends in a week, and then we go home forever. You may not get a chance again…" Lily said as she sat with her twin, they had just finished their final exams, and were simply passing the time. Robyn walked into the Dorm where they were sitting and smiled weakly. She noted the sense in the air instantly.

"Do you want me to go?" Robyn asked uncertainly, looking at the pair, it had been a hard few month for her, between the loss of Hannah and Lily and Ivy both being with someone, she was feeling more alone than ever.

"No, of course not," Lily said with a smile, beckoning Robyn over. Ivy smiled at her.

"Still talking about this thing with Sirius?" Robyn asked, already knowing the answer.

"What else do we talk about?" Ivy said slightly bitterly looking at Lily.

"Well if you would just... Just talk to him, maybe we wouldn't have to talk about him." Lily said. "Anyways, what are your plans for after Hogwarts?" Lily asked Robyn.

"I am actually going to move out of the house. Michael Finnigan, he asked me to move in with him. I don't know what to do though; he still doesn't know I'm a witch…" Robyn admitted, looking down at her hands.

"Tell him, if he really wants to be with you it won't change anything," Ivy told her, knowing either way it would be a hard decision to make.

"I think he does, I mean, he's moved to England for me," Robyn said.

"Well then, he does want to be with you. He knew you wanted to remain in England, and even though Ireland is where you are both from, he moved to England for you! I mean he brought you guys a house!" Lily stressed.

"What about you two?" Robyn asked.

"I'm free, mum and dad, well, after mums parents died, we inherited a lot of money, I'm considering travelling," Ivy said with a shrug.

"I talked to James, and he wants to be an Auror, he said that if I wanted I could move in with him, Sirius and Remus. But I think it might be Awkward. Oh, I don't know!" Lily groaned.

"Why don't you get your own place, I mean as Ivy said, it's not like you can't afford it," Robyn suggested.

"Yeah, I guess."

* * *

"Good evening," Dumbledore said as Lily, Ivy and Robyn sat before him. "As you are aware your final day at Hogwarts draws ever closer, from experience I know you are probably looking forward to the day. But before you leave I have wanted to ask you about the possibility of joining The Order of the Phoenix." Albus said to the three girls.

"What is the Order of the Phoenix?" Robyn asked Dumbledore.

"It is a group, that I set up in order to fight against Lord Voldemort. This is an unusual circumstance for both me as you, as I wouldn't usually approach a student about this. However I feel that three girls with power such as yours, and so I ask that you join, you will be provided with residence if you would like, though it would be both shared with some other, including the seventh year boys in Gryffindor, and it is the Headquarters for The Order." Albus explained.

"I have talked to James, did he agree, but I want you to make this decision by yourself," Albus told Lily sternly, this was not a decision she should make while influenced by someone else.

"OK, I think I'd like to join," Ivy said after thinking for a few moments.

"Me too," Robyn said, Lily looked at Robyn and Ivy before nodding her head.

"Now if any of you need to stay somewhere then just say so," Albus said kindly.

"Lily and I do." Ivy said.

"Ok, the residence that we will provide is a house in rural Surrey; it will also house James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, as well as a few others already in the Order." Albus explained.

"That would be cool, but would it be cool for us to move out once we find our feet," Lily said.

"Of course, and we at The Order will of course try to help you."

* * *

"Hey babe," James said snaking his arms around Lily's waist and kissing her deeply, they were in the head dorms, she had been on her own in front of the fire before James appeared.

"Hey you." Lily replied as she pulled back from him.

"So have you talked to Dumbledore yet?" James asked her as he leant his forehead against hers.

"Yeah, we've agreed to stay there for a while before finding our own place," Lily said, looking up and smiling at her boyfriend.

"Same for me and the guys, so share a room?" James asked with a boyish grin and a wink, Lily smirked at him.

"Oh you wish Mr Potter."

* * *

"Are you going to be alright?" Robyn whispered as they stood to the side waiting patiently for Lily to stop fooling around with James.

"What do you mean?" Ivy asked.

"Living with Sirius, after everything, y'know he'll do anything to get you back. He is really sorry." Robyn said, Ivy raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"He can't be that sorry; he wouldn't have let it happen in the first place," Ivy replied, and Robyn couldn't disagree with her, she'd do exactly the same if it were her and Michael. So with a sigh she dropped the subject, Lily was walking towards them any way.

"Sorry about that…" Lily mumbled blushing.

"Liar." Ivy shot at her smirking, Lily blushed more and stuck her tongue out at her twin, linking arms with Robyn and Ivy she dragged them towards the Gryffindor Common room.

"It'll be fun living with the boys; they're a laugh when they aren't being annoying," Lily said thoughtfully, but Ivy wasn't so sure, did she really want to live with Sirius any amount of time?

Honestly, she did, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, she wanted to marry him and have his children, for her it was Sirius Black and no one could possibly replace him. But no one could hurt her as much as he did, it felt as though he'd stabbed her through the heart and then spat on her dying form. And now she was scared, would living with him give him a chance to hurt her all over again?


	29. Chapter 29

Lily smiled as she watched Ivy inspect herself in front of the mirror, she looked beautiful, she was wearing a black and white polka dot dress which had a red sash just beneath the bust, it was just below her knee, and paired with a beautiful red satin heels. Her blonde hair was curled to perfection, her lips painted ruby red, she looked breathtaking.

"You do realise that Sirius is going to die at the sight of you," Lily said to her Twin.

"Poor Sirius," She replied sarcastically. "Anyway, I'm not going to impress Sirius, or anyone for that matter."

Lily smiled at her twin knowingly before getting into her own dress, it was a black halter neck dress, but it was backless, the neckline was lined with rhinestones, and the only thing covering the back at all was a string of rhinestones that fell from the back of the neck. Her hair was pulled up to show this off to its best, with her make up done naturally.

"Robyn are you done yet?" Ivy called to Robyn who was still tucked away in the bathroom, seconds later the door opened and looked at Lily desperately.

"I look stupid," Robyn said as she pulled slightly at her dress, she'd always ensured she looked good, but she felt slightly odd dressed up like this. She was wearing a pale blue dress; two thick straps held it up and there was a white sash just beneath the bust which was tied together with a bow at the back.

"You look amazing," Ivy said. Lily nodded in agreement.

"You are going to floor almost every guys there, James won't even be able to look at me!" Lily exclaimed with a laugh, though it was true, every male in the room would be staring at Robyn.

"Right, it's time my girlies, lets get going."

* * *

James ran his hand through his hair once more, he was nervous as he stood there wearing his tuxedo, standing beside him was Remus, Sirius and Peter, he was surprised at Peter being there as he wasn't around much anymore.

Seconds after that thought people started coming down the girls staircase, and soon standing in front of him were the three most beautiful girls he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Oh God!" Sirius Muttered. He looked uncomfortable. James followed his eye line and realised he was staring at Ivy's bust, which seemed magnified in the dress she was wearing.

James looked to Lily and was nearly floored, she looked more beautiful then he had ever seen her before. She grinned at him and turned around, and his jaw dropped to the floor, the dressed only just covered her bum.

"Wow, this will be a night to remember," James muttered as he led his girlfriend down the stairs.

* * *

They all had a good night, laughing and joking, the girls all looked beautiful, and the guys handsome. It was a magical night, one that no one would forget.

* * *

"James Potter! Stay the hell out of the freaking kitchen!" Lily screamed, waving the serving spoon around threateningly as she stalked towards James who was rapidly retreating out of the kitchen. James squeaked as Lily thrust the spoon at him once more and ran for his life. "While I am cooking, and have to feed you lot as well as the rest of The Order you will stay away from the kitchen! Do you understand?"

"I understand! I understand! Never again in the kitchen while you cook!" James squeaked as he landed on his but outside the kitchen,, and the door slammed shut, and he stared gob smacked at the door, only to be ripped out of his state of shock when he heard laughing, and turned to see Sirius, Remus, Ivy and Marlene McKinnon who was also staying there until she got her own place as well.

"Damn." James muttered as he picked himself up off the floor. He looked at Sirius who was still laughing at him. "Thanks for the support." He muttered.

Later that night there was about twenty people sitting around the table in the dining room when Lily walked into the room, hovering a large stew pan in front of her, and lowered it onto the table.

"Oh we have beef stew and..." She paused and waved her wand and a number of serving bowls appeared. "Roast potatoes, there's veg in the stew; I've got some home made bread rolls, pumpkin juice and butterbeer. And if you're up for it I have a range of desserts ready for afterwards." Lily told the group before her.

"Oh this is fantastic Lily!" Sirius exclaimed through a mouthful of bread. And it was true, ever since she was fifteen Lily and her family found out that she had a surprising talent in the kitchen.

"Thanks." Lily replied with a bright smile, proud of her cooking abilities.

"It's great to live with someone who actually knows how to cook," Marlene said to Alastor Moody who was sitting beside her.

"Bet it is," Moody growled. "With these boys... They'd eat the bloody house if they could."

"Hey no fair!" James exclaimed. "We're growing boys."

"Sweetheart, I don't honestly think you're going to get much taller," Lily said as she passed a bowl of veg to Remus beside her, making James frown

"If I were sleeping with him I wouldn't want him to get any taller," Ivy muttered to Marlene who burst out laughing. Lily blushed the colour of beetroot while James sat there spluttering.

"Ah, a normal meal at the Order," Sirius sighed leaning back in his chair and shovelling food into his mouth.


	30. Chapter 30

September had at last come, and it had marked the point when Ivy and Lily moved out into their own small house and James, Sirius and Remus moved into theirs too. Everything was packed, Marlene had moved out a week or so ago, and the Order headquarters was going to be left empty, until it was time for the meetings.

"So this is it, we're going out on our own," Ivy said as she and Lily picked up the last of their boxes.

"Not quite alone, mum and dad still want us over there every Sunday," Lily replied. "And knowing the boys they will be over at least once a week."

"Lily about that..." Ivy said awkwardly. "I know you still get on with them, but I don't want Sirius at our house. James and Remus are fine. But not Sirius."

"Ivy, please don't do this," Lily said desperately, she new it would be impossible to keep them apart like that. "I want to be able to have my boyfriend and friends over. Don't ban Sirius, I thought you were over this."

"WELL I'M NOT!" Ivy suddenly shouted, furious at her sister, who was clearly not taking her side in this.

"Ivy I love you, but I'm not going to sacrifice my friendships, not now," Lily said, she put down her box and looked desperately at her twin, begging her silently to relent. But it was of no use as Ivy shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want him there," An hour later Ivy called up the estate agent and cancelled the moving. This wasn't going to work out.

* * *

James found Lily sitting on his bed sobbing her eyes out, almost an hour after the twins had argued.

"We're not moving anymore," Lily sobbed onto his shoulder, once he had sat down beside her, wrapping her up in his arms.

"Why?" James said her softly, stroking her hair back, knowing it calmed her down.

"I wanted you and Sirius and Remus to be able to come over, but Ivy wouldn't have it," Lily sobbed. "She cancelled it." James sighed as he hugged Lily tighter to him. This wasn't how it was meant to happen.

"I'll be right back, I promise., James said then got up and ran out of the room, he returned a few minutes later and grinned at Lily. "Move in with me." He said. Lily looked up at him shocked, had he really just asked her that.

"W-what?" lily asked in a state of shock.

"The boys don't mind, actually they need someone who can cook. You'll still be able to come and go as you please, and Ivy can come over to ours whenever Sirius is out if it's really a problem, come on, it'll be great," James insisted, he looked genuinely excited at the prospect of this move.

"What about sleeping arrangements?" Lily asked, she sounded unsure.

"Well you can stay with me or in the spare room, which ever," James said, he was practically hopping by this point.

Lily stared at him for a few moments before her face broke into a large grin.

"Ok... I'll move in with you. I must be completely insane!" Lily giggled as James ran to her and picked her up, spinning around. Lily squealed and giggled as they fell onto James' bed, before looking into each others eyes. "I love you so much Mr Potter."

"Ah, but I love you more Miss Evans."


	31. Chapter 31

It was December 31st, or so the calendar read, James sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, and then started pacing. They were heading off to a party tonight, Lily walked down the stairs, she grinned at James a twirled, she was wearing a hunter green dress, it was made of velvet material and clung to her body, showing off her figure to it's best, on her feet were a pair a strapy heels which made her legs look longer then usual, the skirt was quite short, reaching about mid thigh.

"You look great," James said kissing her cheek, as he took her hand.

"Thanks, you look really good," Lily said tugging slightly on his white shirt; she noticed he was wearing a pair of dress pants and his smart leather shoes. "You're going to show me up." Lily stated pouting.

"Well see the thing is, I got you a small gift which you need to wear a dress like that with," James said, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Handing it to Lily he smirked as she grinned, her eyes lit up.

She opened the box revealing a stunning necklace; it was layers of black diamonds, it sparkled in the light.

"It's gorgeous." Lily gasped as James slipped it around her neck.

"Just as well, I got you the matching earrings then," James said handing her another smaller box, she clipped in the black studs and smiled at James.

"You spoil me," Lily said brushing her lips against his.

"Yeah well, I get to see you naked; I think that's a fair trade." James chuckled; Lily slapped him playfully on the arm, laughing at his boldness.

"So you're buying me are you Mr Potter," Lily snapped, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I wouldn't say I was buying you," He said as he slipped his arm around her waist and led her to the front door and out into the garden. "So much as simply ensuring you stick around." He said, and then apparated to the outside his sisters home.

"James, you don't need to get me anything to stick around. I love you, and nothing but you breaking my heart will make me leave you," Lily murmured against his lips. James pulled her into a deep kiss, wrapping her up in his arms, protecting her form the cold winter air.

"I'll never break your heart."

"Then I'll never leave you."

* * *

James grinned at Amy as he walked into her home, she lived in a cute little house in a tiny little village, but currently the place was packed with people, he was surprised so many had fitted into the building.

"JAMES! LILY!" Amy called over the crowd, engulfing the pair into a hug as she reached them; she kissed her brothers cheek before turning to Lily and grinning at her mischievously. James el bowed his sister and gave her a warning look, which Amy ignored.

"Hi Amy," Lily said, rolling her eyes at the pair. "Has Ivy appeared yet?" Lily asked curiously craning her neck. Amy grimaced.

"She's in the kitchen, with Sirius." She replied, looking grim, she'd left them to it.

"Oh God," Lily muttered, she kissed James on the cheek and hugged Amy once more before disappearing into the crowd.

"How are things between you and Marcus?" James asked, Amy's face lit up at the very mention.

"Brilliant, since the proposal he's been amazing, we're talking children at the moment, so that's exciting," Amy informed him, Marcus Wood was Amy's fiancée as of about a month ago, while Claire had, much to their parents dismay, gotten married to Nathan in a small chapel in Australia, with only Jayda and Steven present.

"That's great," James said, happy for his sister.

* * *

"Sirius, please, this isn't fair on Amy, this is her party, and we've scared half the guests out of the kitchen," Ivy said weakly. But Sirius walked towards her, Lily walked into the room, just in time to see him cup her face in his hands and kiss her softly, Ivy's eyes widened, and then closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Lily was stuck on the spot for a moment before smirking and walking back out of the kitchen.

"They are kissing!" Lily squealed, throwing her arms around James and kissed him deeply. Amy, cleared her throat, but the pair remained in a fierce lip lock.

"Ok, I'll be off then," She murmured, smirking.

* * *

Ivy groaned as Sirius pulled away from her.

"I love you, when you broke up with me I honestly thought my world was ending, but I kept going with the hope that I could kiss you once more," Sirius said, resting his forehead against hers. "I never had a chance to explain my actions that night... And I never told James, because I was so ashamed I feel for her trick. I was drunk, but that's no excuse, Ivy she looked just like you. Later I found out from one of her friends, she's transfigured her features to look like you." Sirius explained to her, his face twisting into a look of disgust at himself.

"Sirius!" Ivy said tears in her eyes. "You should have said something!" She yelled at him, suddenly she slapped him across the face, before taking his face into her hands and kissing him deeply. But Sirius pulled back.

"You don't get it Ivy, I should have realised it wasn't you... I should have known…" He argued, and Ivy realised for all this time he'd really been beating himself up over this, and it hadn't really been his fault, he was just too ashamed by his mistake to admit to it.

"Sirius shut up and kiss me."

* * *

The clock was ticking, the seconds passed by agonisingly slowly as James waited, five minutes, two minutes, one minute, 3... 2... 1...

The fireworks exploded bright pinks and greens and silver illuminating the sky, Lily laughed as she looked up, her eyes glittering, but fell silent as if in slow motion James dropped to one knee before her and held up a small box, nestled in side was a stunning white gold band with a single diamond nestled on it.

"Marry me."


	32. Chapter 32

"James-Freaking-My-Head-Is-So-Far-Up-My-Own-Arse-Potter!" Lily yelled down the stairs. "I can't believe you actually pre-planned the Bachelor party! I hadn't even said yes yet!" Lily yelled as James sat grinning with Sirius and Ivy in the living room, he looked quite proud of himself.

"Well I was pretty sure you were going to say yes," James replied looking up at his fiancée who had just walked into the living room, hand on hips and looking not at all amused at the revelation that her soon to be husband had thought so far ahead.

"What if I said no?" Lily demanded, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Then I still would have gone to drown my sorrows," James replied evenly, Lily huffed and stormed out of the room. "Does this mean you don't want to marry me any more?" James called to her as he heard her stomp up the stairs.

"Of course I want to marry you egotistical, big-headed, idiotic, bloody imbecile!" Lily shouted back, James looked at Sirius and Ivy with raised eyebrows, amused grin lighting up his face.

"Nothing says I want to marry you more then screaming insults," Sirius said with a wink and a laugh.

"Don't be mean; she's just a little all over the place since she said yes," Ivy scolded, but still smiling fondly, her sisters crazy antics were growing ever more amusing.

"Why?" Sirius asked confused, weren't weddings meant to make women happy.

"Well, she never thought that James, the boy she's been with since school, would be the one she spends the rest of her life with," Ivy replied, but that didn't make the boys less confused. "Well she didn't plan on getting married when she was only nineteen. It's a bit of a surprise to her really."

"What and you think I planned on proposing to someone when I was nineteen, dude you can't be more wrong, I was think more twenty-five," James admitted, not that he was any less happy because he was so young.

* * *

Lily smiled as she called Robyn.

"You do realise that I'll have to come over like nearly daily, help you and Ivy plan, and you guys can finally meet Michael," Robyn said excitedly, she was practically bouncing on the spot.

"Brilliant, bring him over tomorrow, we're going to be going to my house, so we'll meet you there, ok?" Lily said just as, if not more, exited.

"Done!"

* * *

"Ok, I think a place for the wedding is the best place to start," Lily decided as she sat down with her mum, Ivy, Robyn, Amy, Claire, James, Sirius, Remus, Michael, Nathan and Marcus.

"Sounds good," James said nodding his head, he reached out and opened a book, it was full of country estates. "What do you want to do?"

"Well mum says a church wedding is what we should do," Lily said pointedly to her mum. "But I quiet like the idea of getting married outside." Lily admitted.

"Like in a garden?" Claire asked, she liked that idea, she and Nathan had gotten married on the top of a large rock in the outback.

"Yeah, pretty much, there was this garden, it's open to the public, and it was absolutely beautiful, do you maybe want to see if we can have a look tomorrow James?" Lily asked him, she looked so hopefully there was no way James was ever going to deny her anything she ever wanted.

"Definitely, I'm up for that," James said smiling at the brightness in her eyes as she agreed.

"Ok, well you might want to check out some other places, just so you have a backup," Amy said. "I'm so glad we've gotten this part out of the way."

"Yeah. It seems so much harder then it should be," Lily said, then she shook her head. "Ok, then we need to figure out a reception place, hopefully close to the place of the actual ceremony."

"Well maybe if we can get a garden they'll let us rent out the house for the night?" James suggested with a shrug.

"That would be excellent." Lily said, smiling broadly glad that the plans were finally starting.

"One really important question, where are you going on your honeymoon?" Sirius asked.

"I've always wanted to go to Australia," Lily admitted, smiling to herself knowing it could be a possibility.

"If that's what you want to do, then that's what we'll do," James said smiling at Lily, taking her hand in his own and squeezing it lightly.

"Don't you want to go anywhere in particular, I mean I don't mind-"

"Lily as long as I marry you I really don't care where we go," James said cutting her off, Lily smiled lovingly at him.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She mused, smiling innocently at him, in his eyes it made her look like the most perfect angel.

"Alrighty then, maybe we should be off," Claire joked rolling her eyes at her brother and his girlfriend, she was easily past the stage of love eyes.

"Shut up, we're allowed to be all lovey dovey, we've just got engaged," Lily said sticking her tongue out at her soon to be sister-in-law.

"Ah, it's weddings all over," Robyn sighed happily, feeling quite content at how life was going right now.

"Amy and Marcus in two weeks, and then when James and Lily set a date," Ivy chimed, looking quite excited at the prospect of the upcoming weddings.

"Well, I can't wait." Lily said finally.


	33. Chapter 33

It was about two months before Lily and James were planning on getting married, but currently they were sat in the Headquarters of the order and listening to the latest news. And it wasn't good.

"I'm afraid to have to inform you there have been three more disappearances, Benjy Fenwick was found dead the day before yesterday," Albus informed the group; it almost seemed as if he had aged years since the last meeting only a week ago. He looked grey and weak, something James had never seen in him before.

"How did Benjy die?" Lily asked, keeping back her tears, Benjy was a good friend, he'd been so friendly.

"Deatheaters raided his house, his wife Cary was also killed," Albus told the group Lily looked away, and James grasped her hand in his own in a comforting manner.

Lily left the meeting with a heavy heart; she decided to go with James to a local bar for a quick drink, Sirius, Ivy, Robyn and Remus were going to tag along as well.

Lily was standing at the bar, ordering the drinks, she made small talk with the barman as she waited, and smiled politely when he placed the drinks on a tray for her drinks, she was walking over to the table the others were at when someone ran into the bar and directly into her, sending the redhead flying.

"HEY!" James yelled jumping to his feet; he helped Lily up and grabbed the guy who looked white. "What the hell is your problem?" James demanded.

The man pointed to the window, Sirius looked out the window and ducked, everyone else in the nearly empty bar looked at him curiously.

"Deatheaters!" Sirius yelled. Instantly Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Ivy and Robyn had their wands out, they got the other people in the bar to escape using the back door but as they went to follow them the Deatheaters burst into the bar.

"LORD! THE POTTER BOY!" One of the Deatheaters bellowed, James sent a stunning spell at him, but not quick enough and another curse was thrown at him, in seconds a fight broke out, and then their worst fear, Voldemort appeared.

"Potter," He drawled, picking James up by the scruff of the neck. "How _nice_to see you again." James growled and sent a spell, but was thrown to the ground, Lily scampered towards James, helping him to his feet, Sirius and the others were being restrained. "Oh and if it isn't the wife to be, I hope you realise I expect an invite." Voldemort drawled mockingly.

"Go to hell!" Lily gritted out. Voldemort laughed at her before sending a curse her way, James pushed Lily aside and threw his own curse at Voldemort, soon the three were battling for their lives, a swirl of bright colours flashing around them, smashing things around them and threatening to hurt someone Lily and James loved.

Lily almost passed out she was so tired, the energy was just flowing out of her body with each spell that erupted from the tip of her wand. Her spells weren't hitting their target Voldemort moved far too quick, but it seemed she managed to get a few hits.

"Argh!" She shouted as a whip of fire slashed her across the leg, ripping her jeans and the skin beneath, turning it a disgusting molten black, the smell of burnt flesh was instant.

Just as she fell to the floor the door burst from it's hinges, flying over the tops of their heads until it knocked into a Deatheater, causing him to fall to the floor, more a members of the Order started fighting off the Deatheaters.

That night Lily was taken to Hospital where both she and James were treated for their injuries, they didn't let this get them down however, not with the wedding coming up so soon.

* * *

_You have been invited to join  
James Harold Potter  
and  
Lily Marie Evans  
As they join together in marriage_

Gryffindor Castle, Devon,  
21st May 1979

* * *

"Oh God, I'm so nervous," Lily muttered as she paced back and fourth in the room provided for her at the Castle they had chosen, it was from a magical background, the original Home of Godric Gryffindor, but it was absolutely stunning. It was historically romantic, beautifully aged, the gardens were just beyond gorgeous and she had earlier seen how everything had been set up in the rose garden, she could have fainted with happiness then, but now, twenty minutes before she was mean to walk down the isle, she was terrified.

There was a knock at the door which made her jump.

"Lily, it's me," Her father's voice sounded through the door.

"Come in." Lily called, she was still pacing when her father walked into the room. He smiled at her, it was happy and yet sad at the same time, his little girl was growing up, and not everyone who should witness it was there to witness it.

"You look beautiful," He told her, Lily stopped so she was standing in front of her father and her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm scared," Lily said, her fathers brows knitted together.

"You don't have to go through with this if you don't want to, James will understand," He said comfortingly, taking his daughter into his arms.

"I want to marry James, almost as if this is what I was born to do, but we're so young, and there's still Voldemort. I just don't know what to do." Lily murmured, she looked upset, but there was still the fire in her eyes ever burning, Mark held his daughter at arms length and smiled at her.

"Voldemort isn't today. Today is you and James, nothing else matters today," He told her. "And everything else aside, absolutely everything, is this what you want?"

"Yes."

"Well then, there's what you should do, you should go out there and marry the boy you love, but no matter what you decide both your mother and I will be so proud of you." Mark told her, kissing her forehead.

"I wish Tulip was here, to see this, I know she'd want to be here," Lily said slightly tearfully.

"She is here; she's with you all the time," He told her softly. "Now let's not cry, you'll ruin your makeup, and this is meant to be the happiest day of your life."

* * *

Ivy smiled at Sirius as he stood at the end of the isle, he looked so handsome in his suit, but even Ivy had to admit there was something about James today, he looked so blissfully happy, and it just made him look… he looked beautiful. Ivy smiled at the pair and looked at the rows of chairs laid out, there weren't a lot of people here, but the people that were, well, they were the only ones Lily wanted here, which was a few friends from school, a couple of their old teachers, and a few members of the order, and of course their families.

Ivy looked up at James and Sirius once again, standing there, the sun beaming gloriously down on them as the stood in front of the archway that would be the place where Lily and James finally made it official. Ivy wanted to cry she was so happy for her sister, she wanted to dance about there were so many butterflies in her stomach, but she settled for smiling brightly right now.

Rose came up and kissed her daughters temple.

"She'll be here soon," Rose told Ivy, smiling at her daughter. "Your father is talking to her right now."

"This is strange, knowing that my twin is actually getting married." Ivy admitted.

"Well, I think we all know this is what's right for them, no one can deny how much they love each other," Rose said smiling. "I should sit down, she'll be coming soon." Rose said, she kissed her daughter on the cheek before disappearing.

* * *

James couldn't have been happier as he stood there with Sirius by his side. Remus and Peter were sat in the front row with his mother and father, on the other side Lily's parents Robyn and Marlene sat, Petunia had refused to come, but Lily refused to let that get to her.

And then the music started, James nearly jumped out of his skin, he watched as Ivy walked down the isle, wearing a dusty pink cocktail dress, it had two thick straps, and was very simple.

And then Lily appeared, her father led her down the isle, and she looked like a goddess, she was wearing a plain white dress, the clung to her body in all the right ways, it was strapless and had an olive green ribbon tied around just under the bust. She looked amazing, her hair was down in loose waves, her make-up was natural, and you could only just see the matching pair of white peep toe shoes she was wearing.

When she reached him she kissed her fathers cheek, before handing Ivy the bouquet of Tulips she had been holding, and turning to James. She smiled at him, and it wasn't a beaming smile, but it reached her eyes and held so much happiness it could have knocked him over.

"We are gathered here today to join James Potter and Lily Evans as they join together in marriage…" The priest started, most of the ceremony was lost to James as he stared at Lily, she was just so amazing. "Your vows please."

"Lily," James started. "I look back at the day I first met you, we were eleven years old, and I fell in love with you all those years ago, no other girl was enough, because she wasn't you, and that's why we're here today, making this forever, I love you, and you are all I ever need, all I ever want." James said with everything that was in his heart, he heard his mum sobbing in the background but all he saw was Lily, her eyes filling with tears as he looked up at him with blissful happiness.

"James, it's very simple, you are my everything, and although it took me a while to realise it, without you I'm not complete. Through it all I promise I'll be there, by your side, because it's not worth it any other way. I love you for ever and ever, and nothing in the world can change that."

The priest said a few more words, and James and Lily exchanged rings with 'I do's, and then the priest finally said the words James had been dying to hear.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride!" He called, James reached forward, cupping Lily's face and kissed her deeply.

He leant his head against hers and smiled.

"I love you so much," He told her quietly before taking her hand in his and walking down the isle to loud applause.

* * *

Lily laughed as James spun her around the dance floor, grinning as he kissed her and feeling happier then she had ever felt. The main hall of the castle which they were using was done up beautifully, and in that moment everything was right, her friends, her family, and the love of her life.


	34. Chapter 34

Lily smiled as she sat in her new house, James had insisted that they find a place of their own, and Lily agreed seeing as Ivy was now moving in with Sirius, and Remus was still living with them, and basically all five of them under one roof all the time was a bit too many, so James got them a house. Lily insisted that she put money towards it as well, but James insisted that this was his wedding present to his wife.

Lily rolled her eyes when she thought about it. But it made her smile none the less.

With that thought she picked up the large tin of deep red paint and moved to the opposite wall, and opened the can once more she smiled at the colour inside. Carefully she picked up her brush and started painting over the white wall.

She was painting the spare room number three, it was the last room that needed doing, something she was both grateful and resentful for. Grateful because she had spent so long painting the house and it was nice to be finished. Resentful because she didn't have a job, and would have nothing to do with herself once she had finished.

"Oh Merlin," She heard James voice say downstairs, she carefully put the brush down and got to her feet, making sure she didn't have paint all over herself she walked down the stairs and smiled at her husband who was looking particularly sweaty.

"Hey sweetie," Lily said kissing his shoulder as he was slumped over the breakfast bar in the kitchen. She opened one of the cupboards and got a glass out and filled it with water, handing it to her husband.

"Thanks." James muttered, he gulped the water down quickly, and ran a hand across his mouth before grinning sheepishly at his wife.

"Maybe you should give up for today," Lily suggested, taking in the appearance of her tired looking husband, he looked sweaty, and rugged, it was a little sexy actually.

"No I will fix that bloody roof," James said grinning, Lily smiled at her husband. When they bought the house it was falling apart, which actually made Lily happy, because together they worked tirelessly to fix it up and make it their home.

"I found this when I was out getting more paint." Lily said as she reached under the table and pulling out a white plaque which had 'The Willow' written on it.

"It's nice, but sweetheart, we live at Godric's Hollow," James reminded her. Lily rolled her eyes at her husband, she pulled her wand out and waved it over the plaque, and suddenly it read 'Godric's Hollow'. "I thought we said we'd do the house up the muggle way." James protested.

"Yes, well I'm sure one plaque won't hurt," Lily said teasingly, leaning over the counter and kissing her husband softly.

"Alright then."

* * *

Lily smiled as they finally finished the house it was late august, they had even managed to clean up the front garden, the back garden needed a little more work, but it was fine otherwise, actually it was better then fine, it was home.

Lily lay the table, she was lucky that the dining room was so large, they were a lot of people coming tonight. She had just finished putting the cutlery down when the doorbell when off, She heard James open the door as she walked through to the entrance hall, she smiled when she saw Sirius, Ivy and Remus standing there.

"Remus, it's great to see you again," Lily exclaimed hugging her old friend. It was the first time he was coming around since the wedding.

"Moony, Padfoot!" James exclaimed taking Remus and Sirius into his arms and hugging them like he hadn't seen them in over a year. Ivy and Lily embraced before Lily led them into the living room.

"I can't believe how big this house is…" Ivy said impressed as she sat down on the sofa.

"That was the bonus with the house, James and I agreed we wanted to build a home together, so we got a house that needed work, and because it was so big we got it at a reasonable price," Lily explained.

Finally about half an hour later everyone was sat around the table, Lily and James, Sirius, Ivy, Remus, Peter, Claire, Nathan, Amy, Marcus, Robyn, Michael, Rose, Mark, Harold and Christine.

Everyone was enjoying the food Lily had cooked when Claire cleared her throat.

"Sorry to interrupt the meal, but er, well, I have something to tell you guys," Claire said as all eyes turned to her. "I'm two months pregnant." There was silence for a few seconds before Amy got up and hugged her sister.

Christine and Harold looked at each other in amazement before Christine burst into tears, engulfing both her daughters into a fierce hug.

Lily turned to James who was looking shocked.

"I wasn't quite expecting that one."

* * *

Only two months later when everyone was over Christine's and Harold's happily eating a roast beef dinner did more unexpected news arrive, Amy happily announced that she was also expecting a baby.

It was December twelfth; Lily was in bed half asleep when she got a call from a panicking Nathan.

"What's up?" She asked tiredly, poking James to wake him up.

"CLAIRE'S GONE INTO LABOUR!" Nathan shouted down the phone, she heard someone scream on the other side and stared at the phone bewildered before replying.

"St Mungo's five minutes."

When she reached the same ward she was standing on just a month ago she found Amy sitting there looking with Marcus next to her half asleep, Amy looked gorgeous, she had the mother glow about her, and she didn't look fat, but you could tell she was pregnant. Harold stood outside the room as James collapsed into a chair and Lily begun pacing again.

"It's like baby mania really," James said to Lily, as he slouched down in the chair.

"I know, madness I tell you," Lily replied grinning, excited still for her first niece or nephew to be born, well not first, she hadn't talked to Petunia in years really now, she'd had a little one sometime ago, but Lily and Ivy were caught well away, for fear that they may infect the little girl with Magic.

Hours later in the early hours of the morning on the 12th of December Lily, Amy and Harold left a sleeping Marcus and James outside as they went into the hospital room to see the newest baby.

"Oh, she's gorgeous," Amy cooed, peering into the pink bundle of blankets.

"Sophie Taylor Longbottom," Claire said as she held the baby up slightly so everyone could get a better look.

"OH my," Lily said softly. "I think I'm going to have to talk to James about babies."

"Haven't you already?" Amy asked curiously, her hand rested on her own tummy.

"Not really, a little, nothing too serious," Lily replied she looked up at Christine.

"No pressure, dear. But I am glad to have some baby Potters." Christine said.


	35. Chapter 35

Lily smiled as she walked out of St Mungo's, she was walking hand in hand with James, a hand gently rested on her stomach, anyone who passed by them automatically knew what the couple had just found out.

That's right Lily Evans was expecting her first child.

Amy had just given birth to her second child, another boy called Benjamin, little Oliver was ecstatic to have someone to play with.

Lily grinned as James insisted on stopping off at the most expensive restaurant they passed so he could by them lunch. He was treating her like a princess, and nothing she said would discourage him.

That night as Lily and James took a walk around the local park, they stopped by the pond and enjoyed the silence between them, Lily was just about to speak when she heard a crunch from behind them, thinking it to be a squirrel she ignored it and snuggled close to James, and closed her eyes as he kissed the top of her head. There was another rustle and James looked back, almost instantly he threw Lily behind him, protecting her from the streak of yellow that flew past their heads.

In seconds they found themselves cornered by three Deatheaters and Voldemort himself.

"Why do you keep coming after us?" James demanded, holding his wand up.

"Oh hasn't that Muggle loving fool told you yet? I'll leave the honour to him, but I tell you now, you'll be dead after this night," Voldemort drawled, he lifted his wand and flicked it, James instantly cast a shield charm as Lily did, but the force of Voldemorts curse was so strong the pair were thrown to the floor. Lily screamed as she landed painfully on her arms, and looked up, tears filling her eye rapidly, she tried to blink them away, but her vision was blurred, and she was panicking, where the hell was James?

"PROTEGO!" James screamed as a red curse flew towards Lily, protecting her.

"DIE!" A Deatheater screamed, Lily held up her wand and screamed a spell; she wasn't even aware of what it was until the Deatheater went flying and landed in a pile ten feet away. From a distance she heard screaming and shouting, but it was blocked out when Voldemort leaned down and gripped her by her hair, he ripped her up to her feet and snarled.

"If you think you'll survive this, then you are very wrong!" Voldemort snarled and then threw Lily back to the floor, he held his wand out and opened his mouth, just as James tackled him to the floor with a ferocious roar. With his hands he hit him, repeatedly, and Lily had never seen anything so stupid, and so brave, and so damn terrifying in her life.

"James!" Lily screamed as the fallen Deatheaters rose to their feet unsteadily. She grabbed him, and pulled him away from the monster that haunted them constantly, and disappeared on the spot with James in tow.

"Oh Merlin…" James gasped as he fell to his knees in exhaustion; he looked around to see they were at the Order Headquarters, much to the surprise of the five members that sat on the sofa before them. He looked up to Lily just in time to see her eyes roll back into her head, as she fell to the floor.

* * *

The light above was blinding when she first opened her eyes, she snapped them shut almost instantly.

"Auntie Lily opened her eyes!" A small voice yelled from somewhere to her right, and Lily peeked her eyes open once more to see the small form of her eldest nephew Oliver sitting on an obviously just awoken Marcus' lap.

"Lily, hey, you've been out ages," Marcus said as he repositioned Oliver on his lap, Lily knitted her brows at Marcus. "James is upstairs with Amy and Claire, they're trying to get him to talk, he hasn't really been talking since you were put in here." Marcus told her. "I'll go fetch him for you, I'm sure Amy needs sometime away from Benjamin anyway." Marcus said standing up and holding Oliver's hand so they could walk up to the tea room.

Minutes later James stumbled into the room and grinned manically at Lily.

"How are you?" He half asked half demanded. Lily smiled at him and opened her mouth to reply; only no sound came out. "You're not making any noise." James stated, Lily wanted to hit him, carefully she propped herself up on her arms and tried to talk again, only her voice wasn't working, she looked at James with panic filled eyes. "Don't worry it might be the side affect of the potion you've been taking, and don't worry the baby is fine too." James informed Lily, who almost collapsed in relief, she needed her voice, she'd need to talk to her baby.

James grinned at Lily and climbed onto the bed with her, as Ivy walked into the room with Sirius and a healer, the healer started talking to her, explaining why she couldn't talk, but Lily didn't care about that, she just wanted to get her voice back, the why didn't matter.

It took a while, a week perhaps before Lily had her voice back and she looked down at her tummy.

"Hello little one, don't worry we're both fine," She informed her stomach before looking up at twin who looked bemused.

"I don't think the baby can hear you," Ivy stated, as she watched her twin sister.

"Meh," Lily replied shrugging her shoulders before falling back onto her pillows and smiling up at her husband, but there was something nagging at the back of her mind.

Was it normal to survive what was now three attacks from Voldemort?


	36. Chapter 36

Albus had rarely felt so awful as he walked up to the front door of Godric's Hollow, inside he could hear Lily giggling, now a month before she was due, and James laugh, they sounded so happy, and for that he could not blame them, soon they would be bringing a child into the world together. They should be happy, they deserved that much. He knocked twice almost regretfully, and smiled solemnly as James appeared before him.

"Evening professor, how can we help you?" James asked as he led the aging man into the living room where Lily sat looking at her bulging stomach, she smiled so beautifully in her blissful happiness, and he knew it couldn't last.

* * *

"Next time we're adopting!" Lily gritted out as she doubled over with a painful contraction. She gasped and groaned as it hit, before steadying herself and perching on the bed beside her. James smiled lovingly at his wife, Ivy was on her way and Rose was in the family room with all the Potters, Woods, Longbottom's and Evans'.

The months had gone so quickly, and it was the end of July now and Lily was expecting her first child, which it seemed was trying to rip the crap out of her insides, or so she thought.

"We'll adopt next time," James agreed, sussing that it was the best thing to do at this time. Lily lay back on her bed and groaned as another contraction struck her. James reached forward and let her squeeze the crap out of his hand. "I love you." He murmured into her ear, kissing her temple.

"Doesn't mean I forgive you for knocking me up," Lily replied with a lazy smile, she was slightly red in the face, but looked amazing; she always did in James' eyes.

"Alright Mrs Potter, let's see if you're ready to give birth yet," The Healer said as she walked into the room. "Almost, I think you'll be ready within the hour." The healer said and then left the room again, just as Ivy and Rose walked in.

"How are you darling?" Rose asked as she took her place on the other side of the bed.

"Been… AH... Oh God… Better!" Lily gasped as she was hit by another contraction.

"What did the Healer say?" Ivy asked as she grasped her twins other hand.

"An hour." Lily gritted out.

"Sweetheart I'm pretty sure you're further along then that…" Rose said uncertainly as Lily was hit by another contraction. The redhead started sobbing.

"James it really hurts!" Lily said breaking down. James got onto his knees so he was eye level with his wife and smiled sadly.

"Just think, in a little bit we'll have our baby with us, just go on for our little baby," James said softly, he kissed Lily's forehead as Ivy went and got another healer, who confirmed Lily was ready to give birth.

* * *

Mark stood outside the room looking pretty grey as Lily cried loudly. "Dear God." He muttered. He had been so proud of his little girl when she begun her own family, knowing even with everything going on that she was ready for this, however he;d forgotten this part of it.

Seconds later Ivy appeared looking ashen.

"We need another Healer; the baby's not the right way around," Ivy said, Nathan ran down the hallway to the Healer's station and three healers ran into the room. Claire and Amy peaked into the room and looked sadly at their sister in law.

Lily was lying there looking exhausted, she was sweating and red in the face, but she was also sobbing, as James tried to reassure her everything was going to be ok, but he didn't look so sure.

"I can't!" Lily sobbed; she fell back onto her pillow and cried as she tried to catch her breath.

"Mrs Potter we need to get the baby out now, I know it's difficult, but there's a high chance the cord is wrapped abound your child's neck," One of the healers informed Lily, The redhead nodded and with the next contraction pushed as she was told, James hands were gripped in her own as she screamed, then suddenly, she stopped screaming and fell back on her pillows once more, and then, there were little cries, a child's cry.

"A healthy baby boy," One of the Healers said passing Lily the small child, she looked down at the small body and sobbed, but this time happily.

"James we did it!" She cried, James nodded and kissed her forehead, tears falling from his own eyes. "We did it." James nodded, and Lily let him take the small child from her arms and stare at him like he'd never seen something so beautiful. "Harry James Potter." Lily said softly. "Has a ring to it, don't you think."

James nodded dumbly then looked up at his wife.

"I love you so much."


	37. Chapter 37

Time had passed so fast, Lily watched with growing pride as everyday her son got bigger and bigger, he was now one years old, with a head of unruly black hair, it made her laugh every morning, as it stuck up in every possible direction, he had a button nose that was growing everyday to be more like his fathers, in fact Harry was the image of his father, except for the eyes, he had the same large emerald eyes that Lily had. He was beautiful.

"Thank you for having us Amy," Lily said kissing her sister-in-laws cheek, they'd been over for dinner with the kids.

"By-bye Auntie Lily," Oliver said shyly, Lily smiled at her now five year old nephew, he had a face of freckles, matched with knowing honey brown eyes.

"Bye Oliver, be a good boy for your mummy and daddy, won't you?" Lily said kneeling down to Oliver's level and smiling at him; Oliver nodded shyly and hugged Lily tight around the neck.

"See you soon Kiddo," James said picking up Oliver and kissing the top of his head.

"Will you play Quidditch with me again Uncle James?" Oliver asked, his little voice hopeful and excited.

"Of course I will," James replied as Lily picked up Benjamin, who was also a year old, and a lot like his older brother.

"Hey baby, we'll bring Harry over again soon," Lily told the squirming one year old.

She passed Benjamin back to Amy as Marcus passed her Harry.

"We'll see you soon," James said kissing his sisters cheek as Lily hugged Marcus.

"Of course you will, I won't give you any other option," Amy said teasingly and watched as the new parents left in the muggle car that Lily insisted they got.

* * *

Lily smiled as she walked into the living room, on the mantle piece above the fireplace there was a number of photo's, she walked over and looked at the photo's as James settled Harry down in his play pen. The first one she looked at was a photo of herself and James on their wedding day, smiling lovingly at each other. The one beside it was of Harry lying in his crib sleeping peacefully; there was another of Lily parents and James parents at Lily's parents house smiling at the camera and each holding up a glass of wine; another one of Ivy and Sirius holding a small baby girl, they'd not married yet – if ever, but Mackenzie was now seven months old; one was of Tulip in her first Hogwarts uniform, holding up her letter; there was one of Claire and Nathan, Nathan holding a one year old Sophie Taylor, and Claire holding a now two month old Riley Louise; Then there was one of Amy and Marcus holding Oliver and Benjamin; There was a photo of Remus, Sirius, Peter and James, from there fifth year; and finally a photo of Lily, Ivy, Robyn and Hannah.

"Strange how over the years everything seems to have changed," James said wrapping his arms around Lily's waist and resting his chin on her shoulder, nuzzling into her neck slightly.

"Strange knowing that I'm never going to see some of the people in these photos ever again," Lily murmured looking at the photo of Tulip and Hannah, and feeling a sense of warmth fall over her shoulders.

"Come on, let's have a drink," James said, stroking his wife's hair and kissing her shoulder.

* * *

Lily was sitting down in the living room, she was sitting directly in front of a warm fire that was burning brightly, it cast an orange glow over everything in the room.  
Lily was holding Harry to her chest protectively, it was getting late but he was unable to sleep.

"We've lost a lot little Harry. Friends and family. But they are always here my little Harry. Right in your heart, they won't ever leave, neither will I, nor will your father. Daddy and I love you too much to leave you. Even if this war does steal our bodies away, we'll always be in your heart." Lily said in a soft voice. Harry opened his eyes, they were bright emerald green, and his hair was a black. He was so beautiful.

There was a soft pop from behind the chair the woman was in and she stiffened.

"Evening my lovely flower," A male voice said, it was comforting and strong. Familiar. James.

"Hello love, you scared me, you could have just walked home rather then Apparate, you were only down the street," The woman said relaxing.

"Sorry my lovely flower," James said and placed a loving kiss on Lily's forehead, however Lily looked up so he caught her lips instead. James smiled into the kiss.

He pulled back, His warm hazel eyes looking deeply into her beautiful emerald eyes, through his round glasses placed on his nose. The two adults looked lovingly into each others eyes until the baby Lily was holding let out a soft whimper.

"Oh Harry. You need to go to bed." Lily said standing up; she picked up a wand from a table beside the chair.

Lily made her way towards a staircase when there was an almighty crash coming from another room, she saw the man run out of the room towards the other room. Lily stood frozen.

"Lily it's him! Lily run! Take Harry! Run!" She heard James bellow; she did as she was told and ran, up the stairs and into a nursery painted light blue.

She placed the now crying baby into a cot and whispered some spells to lock the door, and then she turned to the baby and placed a kiss on his forehead and said some more spells. A loud thump could be heard. It was the man. She finished her spells and let out a sob.

"James!"

The door into the nursery clicked and flew off its hinges, slamming against the far wall and smashing into tiny bits, sent flying over the room.

There stood a man, only he wasn't a man he was snake like, his eyes were no more then red hate filled slits, his nose was flattened to that like a snakes, his skin was a murky green/grey colour. This was no man, this was a monster. Some years previous he had looked so different to an eleven year old Lily, now he had become something much worse.

Lily ran to the cot and covered the baby, praying her body would be enough to save him.

"Please leave!" She screamed over the sound of her baby's cried, her own tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Just give me the child!" Spat the monster, not a hint of humanity left in his voice.

"No! Have mercy! Have Mercy! Don't kill my baby!" Lily screamed, begged, she couldn't face loosing Harry as well.

"Move a side! You need not die tonight!" The monster hissed.

"Have mercy! Not my baby!" She screamed, her heat breaking with every passing second, the truth of what was happening stilled her very core. She could no longer see for the tears that blurred her vision, it was a wonder she could hear over Harry's screams, but she had to for his life, for hers.

"Move aside you silly girl!" The monster bellowed.

"I won't let you kill my baby! Please kill me instead! Not my Harry!" Lily pleaded, she needed him.

"If you don't move now I'll kill you both!" The monster hissed stepping forward.

"No Please! NO!" Lily screamed.

The monster had enough of this arguing and pointed his wand at Lily, the figure of a mother bent over her child, protecting him with her life.

"Avada Kedavra!" The man bellowed there was a flash of green, it was finished so quick.

* * *

Was it hours, minutes, seconds or eternity that she floated in the darkness? She did not know where she was, nor did she know how long she'd have to remain there. However she became aware of an annoying buzzing in her ear, she tried to force her eyes to open, but she could not. If she could she doubted she'd see anything, she could feel the pure darkness around her.

"Hold on!" Some one screamed beside her. Was she moving? She was sure she was.

"Lily Potter don't you dare die!" Someone screamed, she remembered that voice. It was warm and kind, she remembered it well.

"Lily," A different voice said quietly, much nearer though, and was her mind playing tricks on her? It was also familiar, one she knew a very long time ago. Some where she became aware that someone, people rather, were with her.

"Tulip?" She asked, but her mouth did not move, it was an echo in her mind.

"Lily, you've got to wake up," Another voice said, she was confused, extremely confused, this did not make any sense.

"Hannah?"

"Lily, we can't explain, we really can't, there isn't time," Tulip said she appeared in Lily's mind; she looked older, about eighteen, amazingly beautiful, and angelic, dressed in a simple white tunic.

"Lily you need to wake up," Hannah said desperately, Hannah appeared beside Tulip, she looked older too, was she dreaming?

"Why?"

"Because you have to. Harry needs you to survive," Tulip insisted, she looked sad, but proud.

"Everything will become clear when you open your eyes," Hannah said.

"But-but you two..." Lily said, trying to reach for them, but she couldn't quite reach them.

"We're gone, but always with you," Hannah said softly.

"We'll always be with you Lily, and everyone else, but you need to wake up," Tulip said. Lily nodded and concentrated on opening her eyes, when she managed to do so it was to see a number of people staring down at her with horrified and curious looks as they worked on her body. Why couldn't she feel anything?

"She's Awake!" Someone screamed.

"Don't worry Mrs Potter, everything will be fine," A Healer said, Lily nodded numbly not understanding.

Everything had to be alright. From the corner of her eye she saw Ivy standing there holding a crying Harry and looking relieved that Lily's eyes had finally opened.

The she turned and looked and saw James lying on a bed much like her, he caught her eye and smiled softly, albeit painfully.

And she knew everything would be alright, because they were alive.

For now.

* * *

Sequel Losing Innocence is up and waiting for you :D


End file.
